


I Found

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 04, Shifted Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Trauma, True Mates, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “I can’t be here anymore.”Those were the first words Stiles had spoken since being possessed by the Nogitsune. The first words since he woke up from painful nightmares, full of blood, blades, and him. Watching himself smirk while his friends, his father, everyone he loved and cared for were being tortured or killed, the worst was when he would dream the exact moment when Allison was killed. He watched the painful expression tear across her face, and he could feel his own shock, before the monster using his face as a mask smirked. And he enjoyed watching her pain. It was horrible, disgusting, he just wanted to curl up in himself and hide forever, and yet every time the moment replayed itself behind his closed eyes he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of satisfaction.He couldn’t look anyone in the eye after that, especially not Scott. That was his first girlfriend, the girl who he had fallen so hard for and would throw everything to the side for her.Like he threw Stiles to the side.





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagfia/gifts).



> This was originally going to be my first Sterek fit I posted but I had to hold back, add some more things to it, give it a little more spice before I deemed it worthy for an audience. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I really liked 3b but I kind of wish they had done a better job at season 4, I mean come on! I get Stiles isn't possessed anymore but like dude! He's probably really fucked up about it, I mean the Nogitsune used his body to kill a bunch of people like Allison and Aiden, etc. I just think he'd be more broken up about it, and honestly want to leave just like Derek did during 3a.
> 
> Anyways heres how I wish season 4 would have went, or at least changed up the whole thing, and ya know gives us Sterke. But hey it's whatever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't finished the whole series; I skipped over season 4 because it was boring for me, and haven't yet finished season 5.

“I can’t be here anymore.” 

Those were the first words Stiles had spoken since being possessed by the Nogitsune. The first words since he woke up from painful nightmares, full of blood, blades, and him. Watching himself smirk while his friends, his father, everyone he loved and cared for were being tortured or killed, the worst was when he would dream the exact moment when Allison was killed. He watched the painful expression tear across her face, and he could feel his own shock, before the monster using his face as a mask smirked. And he enjoyed watching her pain. It was horrible, disgusting, he just wanted to curl up in himself and hide forever, and yet every time the moment replayed itself behind his closed eyes he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of satisfaction. 

He couldn’t look anyone in the eye after that, especially not Scott. That was his first girlfriend, the girl who he had fallen so hard for and would throw everything to the side for her.

Like he threw Stiles to the side.

Now Stiles was sitting at the dinning room table staring down at his barely eaten toast, his father watching him from across the table where he had been sipping coffee. Tearing his eyes away from his plate he looked his father in the eyes, it had taken everything in him not to just look away, but he wanted-no, needed his father to know how he was feeling.

“I need…I need to leave. Be away for awhile. I can’t-I just can’t be here right now.”

His father set his coffee mug down, eyes growing full of pain and sadness as he stared back at Stiles. 

“Alright son.”

Stiles didn’t tell anyone else. He threw his his phone out and got a new one only giving his father his number, he couldn’t handle seeing any of his old friends, nevertheless speaking to them. He packed silently, only taking a few personal things with him, before sitting down on his bed and looking around his room. He jumped when he felt the floor vibrate as someone came in through the window. Fearing that it was Scott, Stiles kicked the duffle bag under his bed quickly before looking up, sighing in relief when it was only Derek. 

Derek who the Nogitsune had toyed with. Derek who the Nogitsune had dislocated his shoulder, before throwing him around like he was a rag doll. Derek who….

“What are you doing here?” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest as he hunched in on himself a little. Not wanting to deal with the man right now, or whatever he was going to say.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, the sound of clothes shuffling as Derek moved closer were the only thing breaking the quiet. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, and finally Stiles looked up.

“You’re leaving?”

Stiles opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before letting out a sigh. “I can’t stay here anymore. I get why you wanted to leave with Cora when you had the chance, this place is a nightmare.”

“Where will you go?” Derek asked instead, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Stiles shoulder.

Stiles shrugged, “Anywhere but here…I always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, and some other things. Maybe I’ll travel around first. And maybe…maybe I’ll look into the whole spark thing Deaton kept going on about, I don’t know, learn a bit of magic or something. Hell maybe I’m only good at making mountain ash circles.”

Derek chuckled and that shocked Stiles from where he was staring past the werewolf, finally his eyes looked up tp watch a smile play across his face. “I’ve never been to the Grand Canyon.”

“Come with me then.” Stiles blurted, before curling in on himself again. It was stupid to even ask, Derek would be leaving to be with his sister again, the guy probably couldn’t even stand being near Stiles anyways. Stiles was annoying and loud, his only friend through all of elementary to high school had only been Scoot, people could only handle being around him for so long before shutting him out and walking away. So of course Derek would just ignore his words or laugh at him for asking in the first place.

It was a shock when Derek said, “Okay.”

“Wait. Really?”

Derek shrugs, “We both don’t want to be here, and I’ve really only been to New York. It’ll be fun.”

Snorting Stiles says, “You. Having fun? Maybe I really am dead.” 

Derek rolled his eyes at him instead of giving him a harsh look like the others did, “I can have fun. Wait here. I’ll be back in 15 minutes, and we’re taking my car. No buts.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Stiles glared when Derek was already flying out the window. Usually Stiles would have made a snarky comment about stupid werewolf speed, or stupid werewolves in general, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he grabbed his bag and went downstairs where his father was waiting for him. They hugged, the manly Stilinski family kind of hug, and there may have been tears but neither of them said anything. Pulling back Stiles gave his father a smile before saying, “Thank you. I know this is probably really hard, but I just need to go.”

“I always knew you were going to leave one day. I just thought it was going to be for college, not….not like this.”

Cringing a little, Stiles nodded his head before resting his head on his dad’s shoulder again. 

“Just promise me one thing, kiddo.”

“Hm?”

“At least finish up your school online. I’d rather not have you graduating a year after your friends do.”

Laughing, Stiles pulled back to look at his dads face, “I can probably graduate now with all my credits, but sure I’ll finish it up.”

Smiling, they both shared one last hug, before Stiles heard Derek’s car honk once. Flushing a little, Stiles smiled at his father’s questioning look, “Uh, yeah, Derek is coming with me.”

“Do I need to give him a stern talk about how you’re my only child and a minor.”

Stiles gawked, “It’s not like that! We’re just friends…I think.”

John gives him a stern look, before rolling his eyes, “Whatever you say kiddo.”

One more hug, a few more tears. And suddenly Stiles was sitting in the passenger side of Derek’s Camaro and the both of them were leaving Beacon Hills that night. Stiles thought he would feel relieved, or a little bit happy, but he didn’t feel different. He could still feel the darkness curling inside him, could still see all the faces of his friends as he killed and tortured them, smiling cruel over their bodies. Derek grunted, stopping the car before reaching into the back and pulling out Stiles pillow and a blanket, tossing the blanket over Stiles body and handing him the pillow.

“Get some rest. It’ll be a while before our next stop.” Derek says.

Nodding his head, Stiles wordlessly follows Derek’s orders. A little bit a worry worming its way into his gut as he feared the night terror he would relive once more. He didn’t want to see the faces of his dead friends, didn’t want to watch his father bleed to death in the Sheriff’s office, didn’t want to see what new games the nogitsune had made today. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for all the nightmares he’d deal with that night.

But nothing ever came. And it was the most peaceful sleep Stiles has ever had in months.

~~

It takes them two days to get to Arizona and in that time Stiles sees a lot of things.

Like for example; Derek eating.

“Dude, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat before. All this time I thought you just lived off of anger and dark corners to lurk in.” Stiles squawked as he watch Derek shove a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“I eat just as much as you do, Stiles. And don’t call me dude.” Derek says, glaring a little at Stiles who just smirks over his cup of coffee.

“Yeah, but never in front of me. Is it a wolf thing? To not eat in front of other predators, like are you trying not to show any weakness?” Stiles pokes, snatching some bites off eggs off of Derek’s plate.

Derek groans, swatting at Stiles hand, “I already regret this.”

“Nope. No way. No take backs. You are trapped with me for eternity.” Stiles teases.

“God, this really is hell, isn’t it.”

Stiles laughs, and it feels like forever since he’s laughed. Its good, relaxing, and he feels himself release a little of the pain he’s been holding in. Derek chuckles along with him, before they both god back to eating. 

Afterwards, they pay, go to the bathroom, fill up on gas and snacks (Derek gave Stiles the death glare when he opened a bag of chips) before driving off. Driving with Derek isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, they switch between radios listen to music, and sometimes Stiles sings along to a song once in a while. Once he could have sworn Derek was also singing, but the man wouldn’t give in. They chat amongst each other once in a while, but mostly sit silently. And it’s not unbearable, for once Stiles is comfortable to just sit in silence. They stop after seven hours of driving, and stretch their legs, before having lunch. Stiles actually gawks in surprise when Derek tosses him the keys, the werewolf only rolls his eyes before threatening Stiles that he’ll kill him if he fucks his car up.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll tear my throat out with your teeth. I got the memo the first time, Sourwolf.” Stiles huffs.

Derek laughs, actually laughs, and he laughs with his whole body. Stiles feels the smile on his face frowning wider, he’s never seen or heard Derek laugh and its the most breathtaking thing he’s seen before. They get in the car and Stiles drives, while Derek pulls out a book and reads. Both of them silently, besides Stiles who sings along to a song once in a while, sometimes sneaking peaks of Derek out of the corner of his eyes. He never stops smiling. When they stop at their first motel, Stiles throws himself onto the bed, and groans while stretching himself out. “God yes, a bed and shower. I’ve missed you both so much.”

Derek snorts, taking his shoes off before digging into his bag for something. Pulling out a large dusty book, he tosses it over to Stiles, who makes a soft “oof” when the book flops onto his stomach. Sitting up and giving Derek a glare, he looks down at the book in his hands with curious wonder.

“What’s this?”

“A book to help you with magic. I took a quick stop at the Hale family vault and grabbed a few books on magic for you.” Derek explains, while pulling out clothes to change into, “Thought you might be interested.”

Stiles feels his jaw drop, eyes looking from Derek back to the book. Before saying, “You really went through all of that for me? I mean-you didn’t have to of course, I was kind of joking, but just…Wow. Thank you. This…this is really cool of you, Derek.”

Derek flashes a soft smile at him before disappearing into the shower. Immediately opening the book, Stiles pours himself into it with all the energy he has left. Only setting it down when Derek gets out of the shower, so he can take one. It’s probably the quickest shower he’s ever taken, but the book has him hooked, it’s just so fascinating to him. It doesn’t just talk about magic or sparks, it talks about energy and how it can be moved, absorbed, or even divided. It talks about the power within, whatever that means. Holding his hand out, palm open, Stiles focuses on one spot on his hand, pulling at his spark to see if he can make a small light in his hand. He closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. And just like that there’s a ball of light in his hand, its not big, at least the size of a golf ball but Stiles could care less he’s just happy.

“Derek! Derek look! I did this! I made a ball of light in my hand! Look!” Stiles yells, eyes still focused on the light in his hand.

A pillow gets thrown at him, “That’s great Stiles, not turn off the lights and get some rest. I’m tired.” Derek groans, pulling the covers over his face, “You can show me you light ball tomorrow.”

Stiles snorts, flicking the light on and off in his hand a couple of times, before jumping when Derek growls at him. Huffing he turns the lights off, before pulling the sheets over himself and falling asleep.

The next day they eat a greasy breakfast, before getting onto the road again. Stiles keeps reading the book, while practicing controlling his magic in his hand, wanting to get control over it first so that when he uses larger and stronger spells he doesn’t send them flying out of the car. Derek watches him sometime out of the corner of his eyes, and comments on how much better Stiles is getting, smiling when Stiles teases him a little. When they make it to Arizona they stop and get lunch, Stiles stretches his legs, and eats two platefuls. Apparently, using magic makes him really hungry. Once they get on the road again, Stiles works on schoolwork, making sure to keep his father’s promise. It takes them an hour before they’re both looking over the Grand Canyon. Stiles breaths in the breath taking sight, before looking over at Derek who stands with his eyes closed, the wind tussling his hair while a orange glow covers his features from the setting sun. It’s then that Stiles attention turns from the canyons to stare at Derek, his heart fluttering a little because oh yeah, he’s still got that stupid crush on Derek.

And speak of the devil, its like Derek could hear his thought as his head whipped to the side to stare back at Stiles, “What?”

Turning his eyes away Stiles felt his cheeks heat up, “Nothing.” He lied, “I just…noticed you weren’t wearing your usual leather jacket.”

No, instead Derek decided to wear a dark blue shirt, that fit his body perfectly.

Looking down at himself, Derek smirked a little, before looking back at Stiles, “Yeah, I thought it would be nice to make a attire change a bit. You know, stop looking like a serial killer, that someone keeps pointing out I look like.”

Shrugging Stiles says, “Hey man, it’s not my fault your all scary and got those big ass eyebrows. You know, I heard woman really find dark, broody, and mysterious men to be hot.”

Derek scoffs before rolling his eyes.

“Maybe I should change up my clothes too.” Stiles mumbles, looking down at his worn down Iron Man shirt. He’s use to wearing too big shirts that have graphic designs, and hiding underneath layers of clothes. Maybe he should change that, stop being afraid to show a little skin. Looking back up, he catches Derek who’s giving him a once over. 

“Well, I can’t se you wearing leather, but we can work on that.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re all macho man, and I’m all this.” He says, while motioning towards his body.

“Skinny boy.”

“Broody wolf.”

They both crack up into a fit of laughter, before Stiles tugs Derek closer and pulls his phone out. “Let’s take a picture. I want to send proof to my father that we haven’t killed each other yet.”

Smiling, Derek throws his arm over Stiles shoulder, pulling them both closer as Stiles lifts his phone up high and takes a picture of them both standing in front of the Grand Canyon. Sending it off to his dad, he also sends it to Derek’s phone, before not so secretly setting it as his wallpaper. When he hears Derek snort, Stiles rolls his eyes before shoving him off, both of them still smiling as they walk back to the Camaro. When they settle in, Derek pulls up his GPS before looking over to Stiles, “So where to next?”

~~

After that, they travel to the Yellowstone National Park.

Along the way Stiles learns more about his spark, which according to the nice witch lady they met on their travels is more like a volcano the size of Mount Everest, and Stiles finds out his a High Mage. He snarks at Derek about it for about two days, until the werewolf decides to throw Stiles on his bed and engage in a tickle fight. Stiles totally wins. And by winning he really means he calls out Uncle three times, before Derek laughs and lays onto of him. Leaving Stiles to having to squirm out from the wall of muscles so he can take a damn piss.

At the park Stiles and Derek hike the trails, and spar a little, as Stiles wants to practice more of his magic while they’re out of the car. Derek leads him into a more secluded part of the forest where they both go hand to hand at each other, Derek snaps and snarls, using his speed and strength to his advantage. But Stiles has some tricks up his sleeves, and actual as the roots from the trees nearby grab Derek’s legs and hold him still. Derek snarls and claws at the roots, pouncing once he’s free. They wrestle, and Derek teaches him how to properly fight, how to throw a correct punch, and hold someone in a chokehold. Before teasing Stiles, and Stiles fights back by goading Derek into a race. Of course, Stiles didn’t say he wouldn’t use magic so of course he cheats. Just by a little. Derek huffs, and tackles him to the ground when Stiles beats him and throws his arms up in victory. They both laugh before getting up to leaving when people start to stare. 

They spend a week there, practicing fighting, and Stiles practices more spells out in the woods, before they leave. Stiles stops at a questionable occult store, one that the witch lady had told him to stop by and ask to see the bottom floor where they keep the real stuff. Derek just scoffs at the place, but follows Stiles inside and down to look around. Stiles picks out another book on magic after having read the ones Derek got him at least three times already, along with a dagger made of wolf bone and mountain ash. Derek gives him a funny look, before wandering off back to the car. Rolling his eyes Stiles goes to buy the two items.

“You should get a rune on you boy.” The cashier says, it’s an elderly lady, who has glasses slipping off her nose, “Your spark is bright and can attract unwanted monsters, I’m surprised you’ve lived this long.”

“A rune?” Stiles ask quizzically.

The woman hums, “Yes, one of control, so you can hold that bright spark of yours inside, it’ll keep you safe. And help you with your magic. I can give you one now if you want?”

Stiles thinks it over, mulling the words the woman told him before asking, “What does the rune look like?”

“It doesn’t have an exact look, whatever the spark believes to help them keep control the rune will transform to that symbol.”

Stiles nods his head before saying, “Alright. Let’s do this.”

And hour later, he walks out of the occult shop with a Triskelion on the side of his neck. When he sits in the car he can feel Derek’s eyes staring at the rune.

“What is that?” He demands, a hand coming up immediately to touch the rune, it stings like a bitch but heals faster than a regular tattoo.

Stiles ducks his head a little, his cheeks reddening, “A rune of control. Uh, Gretta told me I needed to get one so there wouldn’t be any monsters trying to kill me for my spark, apparently it’s really powerful. I hope you don’t mind that I took your families symbol, she said it would represent something that helped with control and I remembered how you talked about the meaning of each swirl.”

Derek made a noise, it sound strained but also gentle as he traced over the pattern with his fingers. Leaning over Derek rubs his face against the tattoo, Stiles feels his heart hammering in his chest as he feels the stubble on Derek’s face scratch at his skin until Derek finally pulls back. Looking over Stiles watched Derek’s face as he continued to trace the symbol, both of their eyes meeting and they stared at one another for a while before jumping when a honk came from a passing car. Flushing, Stiles pulled the new book up so he could get to reading it. Derek cleated his throat before pulling out and they went back on to the road.

After that they travel around, stop at New Mexico where they fight off a pissed off pack of wendigos. And Stiles gets another rune, this time it’s a gruesome looking pack of wolves running across his shoulder blades, Derek yet again stares and traces over each line like he still does with the Triskelion on Stiles neck. Stiles and Derek meet Diego, a gruff looking Druid who speaks in more riddles than Deaton did and gives Stiles another book on magic, before stating something cryptic to them both and vanishing in the wind.

“Yup. Officially creeped out.” Stiles sighs, falling back into the car seat, “If I meet another Druid that wants to play Yoda I might actually harm someone.”

Derek doesn’t laugh, he rubs his chin while mulling over the words the Druid said to him. Something about becoming the “Evolved Wolf”, But neither of them understand what the ma was trying to tell them. They drive in silence for the rest of the night.

After that they stop at another motel, and share a bed together, Stiles doesn’t exactly remember when they both kept sharing a bed. Or when touch become something of the ordinary to them both, Stiles doesn’t even stare anymore when Derek walks out of the shower with only a towel on, or when Stiles sits around the motel room at night in briefs. Neither of them feel uncomfortable and it’s kind of...kind of amazing. Stiles feels safe. He feels like he could tell Derek anything, feels safe enough to tell him about the nightmares, the pain, or about the darkness.

He doesn’t.

At least not that night.

It isn’t until they make a stop in Nevada. When they’re both walking back to the hotel and Stiles sees a woman who looks like Allison, he feels his heart start pounding in his chest, his lungs collapsing as he can’t breath anymore and he falls. Derek catches him and starts asking if he’s ok, but Stiles can’t hear him, can’t see his worries expression.

He sees the Nogitsune’s wicked smile, he sees Allison’s expression as the blade goes through her.

When he wakes up Stiles is laying on the bed in their hotel room, his throat feels closed, mouth stitched together as he can barely form words. Derek immediately come to stand next to him, a hand resting on his forehead as he checks over Stiles.

“Stiles you scared me there. You were having a panic attack, and-and I couldn’t get to you. You passed out and I had to carry you up here.” Derek explains, a worried look stuck on his face.

Opening his mouth to give a witty mark, Stiles closes his mouth, opened then closes and suddenly he breaks. He feels the pain release and the tears finally spill out from him, he sobs in Derek’s arms as the werewolf tugs him into his hold. He can barerly breath as he cries, but Derek is there. Solid and warm. Rubbing circles into Stiles back as he reminds him to take deep breaths.

“In 1, 2, 3. Out 1, 2, 3.” And over and over again.

Finally relaxing, Stiles sniffs, reaching up to smear the tears from his eyes, before letting himself just collapse into Derek’s arms. The werewolf never lets him go, his hold on Stiles is iron tight while he continues to rub soothing patterns.

“I killed her. I killed Allison.” 

Derek stops for a second before going back to rubbing circles, “You didn’t kill her. It was the Nogitsune, Stiles. You’re innocent.”

Shaking his head Stiles goes on, “When the oni put the sword through I could feel the Nogitsune’s shock, and then it felt smug. And-and I felt it too. I was happy she was gone. That she would die. I always resented Allison a little bit, when this whole mess started I thought it would just be Scott and I against the world, and then she came in.” Stiles sighs, “She had Scott’s whole attention and it was like...it was like I didn’t matter anymore. He just threw me to the side for her, but when he did hang out with me he just wanted to talk about Allison, or complain about being a werwolf. I was so angry. He was being an idiot over this girl who’s family killed werewolves, and tried to hide that part of himself. So yes, when she died I did feel happy about it.”

It felt good to finally let it out, the whole thing had been eating Stiles from the inside out and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t handle anything now, he just wanted to let it all out.

“And you know what, even after Gerard kidnapped me and beat me up Scott STILL hadn’t noticed. He never noticed when I flinched away when someone reached toward me, didn’t know about the scars, didn’t know about the night terrors. It was just him and Allison. And then Isaac came into the picture and they were the best of buds, and AGAIN I was thrown to the side! He didn’t care!” Stiles feels anger coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. “I forgave him when he made out with Lydia because he was being an ass. I forgave him when he tried to kill me, HELL, even when he fucked my Jeep up. But when I fuck one thing up it’s like he doesn’t even know who I am anymore. And it hurts. It hurts so much, like loosing my own damn brother.”

Derek was quiet through the whole thing, before finally speaking up, his voice was so quiet Stiles could barely hear it, “I didn’t know Gerard kidnapped you.”

“I didn’t tell anyone.” Stiles sniffs, wishing his nose would still leaking all over Derek. “I knew you wouldn’t have noticed and I forgive you. You were just assaulted by Scott forcing you to give the bite to Gerard. Hell I would have high tailed it after he died, I still can’t believe Scott would just...just do something like that! It’s practically rape! The Bite is a gift damn it! Not a fucking toy you get to pass around the class.”

“Scott was a little thick headed back then. You both didn’t trust me then, remember?” Derek points out.

Stiles snorts, “Derek. I’ve always trusted you. After the whole fiasco with Peter I trusted you. Even when I was paralyzed on top of you while Matt was shooting up the station, I trusted you would keep my dad and I safe. I still trust you.”

He feels the muscles beneath him tense a little before giving in and relaxing, Derek pulls off a minute before coming back with a wet towel to wipe Stiles face. Settling back down on the bed, Derek turns off the lights before dragging Stiles into his arms, and pulling the comforter over them both. Sighing, Stiles settles between the werewolf’s strong arms, and the comforting heat radiating off his skin.

“I trust you too, Stiles.”

The next time Stiles wakes up, Derek is tracing the wolves on his back, the feeling sends a tingling sensation down Stiles spine. Derek leans forward and rest his head on Stiles neck.

“I killed my family.” Derek starts, “I believed I was in love with Kate, and couldn’t see that she was using me the entire time. It was right after Paige died, and I was a wreck. She made me feel good, and I...I trusted her. I told her about my family’s secret and showed her my beta shift. You know what she did? She laughed and called my a stupid mutt. I thought she was just playing, but whenever we...whenever we had sex she would stop and leave if I shifted. Sometimes I couldn’t hold it back, and she’d get angry and tell me I had to hide what I was because it disgusted her. So I did.” Derek sighs, and Stiles can feel tears slipping down Derek’s face and into his skin. 

“She told me we were going to celebrate my sixteenth birthday, and I was to wait for her at the diner. But she never came and I went home and-and it was burning. Laura has to hold me back, I was ready to run in there and save them or die trying. I knew Kate did it. I think Laura knew too, but if she did she didn’t say anything and I didn’t say anything as well. I was afraid she’d yell and hate me. She was my alpha now and I followed her wherever we went, I hated myself all that time and I still do. And then she told me she was going back to Beacon Hills....and well...well you know the rest.”

Shifting around Stiles turns to face Derek, the man keeping his head down as tears drip down his chin. Sitting up, Stiles pulls Derek into his arms, holding him close before saying, “Let it out, Derek. Just let it all out.”

It was like something broke inside the man, he roared, immediately shifting as he clung to Stiles and howled in pain. Tears cascading from his eyes as he back was wracked with sobs, he shivered and shook in Stiles arms, clawed hands gripping Stiles back and tear down his skin. Stiles hissed in pain, but didn’t tell Derek to stop. He just kept petting Derek’s hair and rubbing his back in soothing motions, hushing him once in a while when the howling got so loud Stiles ears were ringing from the noise. It seemed like hours before Derek finally let out a low whining howl, falling into Stiles chest as e sniffled and rubbed his face against Stiles skin.

“Better?” 

Derek nodded his head, pulling back to wipe his face, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s ok, Derek. Seriously. I’m fine. Just ah...just help me patch it up will you.”

Nodding his head, Derek walked off to the bathroom before coming back with the first aid kit, waiting for Stiles to lay down on his back before cleaning up the scratch marks and applying bandages. Sighing Stiles rubbed his face against the pillow Derek slept on last night, inhaling the man’s scent while said werewolf finished up. Laying back down in bed, Stiles rolled over into his side to pull Derek closer and entwining their legs. Both of them slipping back into sleep after that.

When they woke up, they got dressed, ate and then left.

They go to New Orleans after that, and Stiles calls his dad and they chat for over an hour before he hands the phone over to Derek and they talk for a bit. Finally hanging up, Stiles reaches over and takes Derek’s hand in his own, squeezing it before settling their hands down between them as he goes back to his back.

New Orleans is the best and worst place they’ve been to so far, it smells and there’s supernatural creatures at every corner. They fight off a witch doctor who tries to kill Stiles, they have powdered donuts with were-crocodiles which is probably the weirdest thing ever, and Stiles gets three more tattoos. One is a symbol that represents Earth and helps him with elemental magic, the other is only black flames around the wrist of his right arm, and the last one is a sleeping black fox on his back. Neither of them talk about the last one but Derek’s hand always rubs against that spot when he knows Stiles is nervous.

Along the way Stiles convinces Derek that they MUST go to Disney world much the the man’s joy. Derek gives in of course, because no one is powerful against the Stilinski charm. Ok that’s a lie, but Stiles doesn’t care.

Because seeing Derek have a smirk off with Gaston is the best thing ever. 

They ride every ride, go to every park, and Stiles throws up once after eating his weight in ribs and decides to go on Splash Mountain. They keep all the cheesy photos and souvenirs, Stiles totally buys a goofy hat for Derek, who yes, wears it everyday they go to the park. They even get Lady and the Tramp T-shirts, and Stiles laughs when a group of teens tries to cut in front of them only to run away from Derek’s charming glare.

Stiles ends up snapping at a busty dirty blonde who decides she’s going to flirt with Derek, right in front of Stiles too!

She walks over to their table where the two of them are having desert, leans down to expose her breast as she ask Derek a question.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the nearest ladies room is, huh, sweetie?” She asks, a coy smile playing over her face.

Stiles has never felt the burning fires of anger rip themselves into his chest like this, he’s seething at the woman who ignores him.

“Yeah. I think it was over by the food court, back that way.” Derek answers, pointing over his shoulder.

“Think you could show me the way, honey?” She giggles.

Something snaps inside of Stiles, “Excuse me! But I don’t like how your flirting with MY man right in front of me! So why don’t you take your fucking breast and walk to the bathroom yourself! He obviously isn’t interested in you!” Stiles snarls, he thinks he probably shows a bit of teeth like a wolf would do, he blames it on hanging around werewolves for the past couple of years.

The woman turns pale at that, stammering an apology before quickly speeding away.

Derek turns and raises an eyebrow, “You’re man?”

“Yes. Mine. And only mine. Got that.” He says it like its law.

Derek’s eyes flash blue, and he ducks his head smiling, reaching out to intertwine their fingers together before they both go back to their dessert. The both of them smiling, as their hands continue to intertwine with one another the rest of the day. The last day they spend lazing around at the pool, and Stiles makes sure to take plenty of pictures of Derek lazing around on a Daffy Duck floaty, before Derek catches him and chases him around playfully. They get into a bit of a water fight, before Stiles finds himself getting into a battle of Chicken with a group of college kids. None of them are strong enough to over power Derek and Stiles, and they hang out for a while, until Stiles takes Derek back to their room so they can cuddle on the bed and then pack. 

~~

They make their way up to Washington D.C (making sure to stop every once in a while to train and stretch their legs) where Derek gets a picture of Stiles twerking in front of every monument, both of them laughing and giggling like idiots. When he sends the pictures to his father the man gives him a call sounding exasperated the whole time, as he questions his own sons sanity. Stiles just smiles and teases that his dad is just jealous he wasn’t there to join them. Afterwards they visit the Smithsonian and spend about a day in each exhibit, during the Historical exhibit Stiles and Derek spend the most time looking at the stuffed wolves and Stiles teases Derek.

“Dude, that must be like you great, great, great, great, great, great-“

“If you say great one more time, I will push you to the ground and leave.”

Stiles looks over, an evil grin growing over his face, “Gr-“

Derek pushes him off the bench.

“I wasn’t going to say great!” Stiles yells, catching up to the man who has gotten at least five feet between them.

Derek gives him a skeptical look, “Oh? Then what were you going to say?”

“Grandfather?” 

“I hate you.”

Throwing his head back to laugh, Stiles grabs Derek’s hands to drag him over to the gift shop and buys him a stuffed dire wolf. Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles dubs the wolfs name to be “Sourwolf”, but still takes the thing from Stiles and keeps it in his arm while following Stiles around the exhibit. They spend some more time in D.C before Derek comments on how he wants to go to New York.

“Weren’t you living there with Laura before the whole…you know…” Stiles ask while they pack their luggage. Derek is already finished with his own, and is busying himself with folding Stiles clothes while Stiles is looking over the map they have and marking out where the rest areas are, and which roads to take.

He looks up from the map, a pen in his mouth while watching Derek who has a somewhat lost look on his face. 

“Derek?”

Shaking his head as if to clear the memories, Derek gives Stiles a soft smile as he tells him, “Yeah, we were there for a while. I’d like to check out the apartment we were staying in, grab some stuff from there, and….I don’t know maybe finish up my second year in the community college there.”

Stopping with what he was doing, Stiles lets the pen drop from his mouth as he stares at Derek. They sit in silence for a moment, as Stiles lets the words wash over him. He feels his gut clench and tighten and suddenly feels sick.

“You want to stay there?” He says it in a harsh whisper, not wanting to let any of his emotions bleed through his words. Derek takes a deep breath, setting the shirt he was folding down before walking over to stand in front of Stiles. Hands reaching up to cup Stiles face, a thumb gently caressing his cheek while they stare into each other’s eyes.

“I’d like it if you’d stay there with me. If…If you want that.”

The tension he’d been holding suddenly falls away, a smile twitching his lips as he lets out a breath. He hadn’t realized how much time he’d spent with Derek on their run away trip, how much time he spent laughing and smiling with Derek. Just being happy in each others presence. Laying in each others arms, or reading books, hell even when they were training and Derek was throwing Stiles at a tree or Stiles was throwing him to the ground. It felt right. They felt right. And he was so worried that Derek didn’t’t feel the same thing as he did, but now…now as he stares into the werewolf’s eyes he knows. Like he can see the hidden meaning of Derek’s words and he just knows, knows that its all right, that they’ll never be apart anymore. 

He reaches up to take Derek’s face in his hands, and pulls him into a kiss. 

When he first fantasied about kissing Derek, Stiles thought it would feel like firework, sunshine, and rainbows. He thought there would be a rush of emotions, a heat of the moment kind of thing, but it doesn’t feel anything like that. It feels better, like he could do anything, like he could grow old with Derek and they could adopt three kids, and name them Claudia, Laura, and Genim (or some other terrible Polish name because he promised his mother he’d pass the tradition down, but he sure as hell won’t make it seem like he just spilled coffee on a keyboard). Pulling away, Stiles watches Derek’s face, fearing a little that Derek didn’t feel the same way. But the thought is trumped when Derek just smiles and pulls him into another kiss. They kiss for a few more minutes, before Stiles alarm goes off, telling them they need to get on the road. When Derek pulls back he’s still smiling, and so is Stiles.

“So?” Derek ask, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“So?”

“Stay with me?”

Stiles chuckles, shaking his head a little before kissing Derek once more, “Of course, Sourwolf. I’d go to the end of the world if it meant being with you.”

“You’re such a dork.” Derek snorts, stepping away to finish packing the rest of Stiles things.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabs their luggage before heading to the door, as he yells back, “Yeah, but I’m YOUR dork.”

On the road to New York, he gets a couple more runs tattooed onto him, they wrap around his arms in tiny marks too small for anyone to see far away, but upon a closer look you can see all of the inscriptions. Stiles also finishes up the rest of school, and graduates before senior year even starts. Spends two hours on the phone with his father, both of them shedding tears as his father congratulates him. Derek even gets him a beer during they’re dinner celebration. John is a little disappointed he couldn’t be there to give Stiles a hug, but Stiles promises to come visit, already having explained to his father that he was staying in New York with Derek and planning to start college. Derek holds Stiles hand the entire ride to his old apartment, and when they walk up the stairs he doesn’t let go. Stiles doesn’t say anything as Derek looks around the old apartment he use to live in with Laura, he does snoop around a little, and smiles when he sees a photo of a young looking Derek smiling with who he thinks is Laura. He keeps the photo, and helps pack the stuff Derek wants to keep, before they both go to lay on the bed.

“We should start looking for an apartment tonight.” Derek hums, his mouth having been busy with pressing kisses to Stiles neck. Stiles found out that Derek’s favorite place to kiss is the Triskelion on Stiles neck, which always gets Stiles blushing. Stiles leans over the bed to pull out his laptop, and search for a apartment. 

“Lemme just look up the nearest abandon train station for you, babe.”

Derek snorts, giving Stiles his best glare, but Stiles is so use to it it’s more like watching a puppy growl at him. “Not funny.” Derek grumbles.

“Very funny.” Stiles smiles, twisting his head to kiss Derek, before going back to apartment hunting.

They spend the whole night searching, and comparing apartments and locations. They bicker but never break out into a fight, mostly they take a breather before sitting down and talking like adults. Which wow, three months ago Derek would have closed himself off at having to make conversations with anyone, and now here is sitting with Stiles as they talk about which apartment will be the best. And huh, isn’t that kind of amazing.

“It should be big, at least have a guest room for when your dad visits, or Cora. And so we can put all your junk somewhere.” Derek says, switching between tabs on the last two apartments. 

Stiles can’t stop the smile growing on his face, because Derek cares, he cares about Stiles and his dad and it makes his heart do backflips. “It’s not junk. Its memories that we shared together, Sourwolf.”

The side of Derek’s lips twitch and he chuckles, “True, but do we really have to keep the Goofy hat?”

Mock pretending to be hurt, Stiles throws an arm over his forehead as he falls backwards on the bed in disdain, “You wound me. And here I thought we were actually getting somewhere. All this time!”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, babe?”

Derek gives and exasperate sigh, “Shut up, and lets finish up deciding on an apartment so we can sleep.”

“Sure thing.”

They decided on the apartment that has a window seat, because of course Derek would remember when Stiles mentioned wanting one from three weeks ago.

Leaving the old apartment and locking it up, Derek and Stiles drive over to their new place before spending the rest of the day unpacking, and looking for furniture. Another three days are spent putting the furniture in place, moving things around, and setting up the whole place. Stiles stops to go grocery shopping, and they spend and hour putting things up and arguing on where the spice cabinet should be before laughing and pulling things out to make lasagna. Later Stiles pulls out his laptop and starts up Skype, he spent an hour yesterday teaching his dad how to use it so they could Skype tonight.

When the call picks up, Stiles is elated to see his fathers face.

“HI DAD!” He calls out, waving his hands all around, making sure not to hit Derek.

John chuckles, “Hey kiddo. No need to be so loud, I can still hear you perfectly.”

“Sorry, I just got excited. It’s been forever since I last saw you. I was starting to forget what your face looked like.” Stiles teases.

Rolling his eyes, John looks over to where Derek is sitting next to Stiles, “Hale.”

“Sir.”

Stiles groans at the both of them, “Stop. You both know each others first names, no need to be all ‘Mr. Hale’ or ‘Sheriff, sir’. We can have a normal conversation.” His dad laughs a little at Stiles.

“So, you and Derek, huh? I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this with all the pictures you both were sending me.” His dad raises an eyebrow, probably waiting for some sort of explanation.

“Can you believe that we only started kissing since like last week? I have to say I never knew I was such a good kisser.” 

“I do not want to hear about your sex life, son.”

Derek chokes on the tea he was drinking (that’s right, Derek drinks tea! Like actually drinks and likes tea!), “Sir, I promise I haven’t taken advantage of Stiles. We haven’t even-“

Waving a hand John says, “Nope! Nope. Don’t wanna hear about it, just make sure to be safe. Oh, and Derek?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Hurt my son, and no one will find your body. I know what a werewolves weakness, and Chris Argent has happily given me a case of wolfsbane bullets.”

“Dad!” Stiles groans, dropping his face in his hands. Wishing for this to just be over with already.

“What! I never got the chance to give the scary father speech, I’m not going to pass it up now. You make be across the country, but don’t think for a second I won’t drop everything to come kick his werewolf ass.”

Stiles says, “Language, dad.” The same time as Derek says, “I won’t hurt him, sir.”

They all laugh, and the rest of the night goes without any problems. Stiles doesn’t ask about Scott or Lydia, he doesn’t even ask about Beacon Hills in general, it feels like he hasn’t been back to that place in years. And a part of him wishes to go back, but he knows he really doesn’t care to go back to that hell hole. When they end the call, Stiles yawns and Derek drags them both to bed where Stiles falls asleep on top of him. The next day he wakes up to fresh blueberry pancakes and coffee, and spends thirty minutes kissing Derek in appreciation. Later while Derek is out at the college seeing if he can pick up classes where he left off, and making a call to Cora, Stiles goes to a store that Gretta had mentioned to him before. Only to once again meet said woman in the cheesy occult store, she smiles at him as he walks in the store and up to the counter.

“My, my, you have grown young man. And it’s only been months since I last saw you. How’s that handsome wolf of yours doing?” Gretta ask while leading Stiles down to the basement where they keep the real shit.

“Wonderful. We’re actually together now, and have an apartment here. He’s looking to take classes again at college.” Stiles smiles, enjoying being around Gretta. The woman has a peaceful and wise kind of aura around her, almost like Deaton, but where Deaton was closed off Gretta is more open.

“Damn. And here I was thinking of snatching him up for myself.” She sighs, pulling out a massive box and handing it to Stiles who’s chuckling at her words.

“What’s this?”

“Open the box, Stiles.”

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles shrugs and sets the box down on the nearest table, looking over it. It’s like any regular wooden box, but he can sense the powerful magic covering the thing and wonders briefly if this might be some sort of trick. But it confused when he opens the box with ease, and finds a large terrible smelling book inside. 

“Amazing.” Gretta breaths, like she wasn’t expecting him to open the box. “You have an abundance of power, only a powerful mage could open that box. It’s been sealed and has curses covering it to kill anyone who tries to open it.”

“What?!”

“Oh, relax honey, I knew you’d open it with ease. It’s a gift for you. A Grimoire; its a book that has every single thing about magic and the supernatural in it, passed down from generations of mages, and now its yours.”

Stiles wants to ask so many questions. Why him? Could this thing have more information that the Beastary the Argents had? Whats so secretive in this thing that it could kill people who tried to open it? Instead he blurts out, “Why does it smell so funky?”

Gretta gives him one of her charming laughs, “That’s because the cover is made of different monster skins stitched together.”

Instantly regretting picking up the book, Stiles quickly drops it back on the table and yelps when the book WHINES?!

“What the HELL?!”

Gretta laughs, “Oh honey, this thing is enchanted and well, lets just say it might have a mind of its own. So treat it well, will you.”

His mouth drops and his eyes look back down to the book that is still whining like a kicked puppy. “Oh! Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your…uh feelings?” He says, petting the books spine, and totally doesn’t get weirded out when the thing purrs. Like what the fuck? He really wants to know who had the bright idea to give a book emotions. He however does not question it, and leaves the building with further instructions from Gretta to read the part about deep meditation. 

When he gets home he’s happy to see Derek is back, and is sitting on the couch reading with a cup of warm tea settled on the coffee table. Stiles gets three feet into the apartment before the Grimoire whines in his satchel, Derek immediately looks up from his book to give Stiles a confused look.

“Did you get a dog?”

“No. Its this book Gretta gave me.” Stiles sighs, pulling the ugly thing out of his bag to show to Derek.

Derek raises and eyebrow when the book yips when he holds it, he raises an eyebrow at Stiles who just shrugs, “It likes it when you pet its spine.” He says, instead of giving him an answer. Derek runs a finger down the spine of the book, a look of shock coming over his face as the Grimoire begins to purr.

“Wow.” Is all that comes out of his mouth as he hands it back to Stiles.

Stiles tosses his shoes off, takes the book and flops down onto the couch next to Derek. “I know right?” He smiles and kisses Derek’s cheek, before busying himself with opening the book and reading through the table of contents, which Jesus this one big ass book, it’s probably bigger than any other book in the world. But it feels so light?

Shrugging he flips over to the part on Deep Meditation, and spends the next hour reading the pages, soaking everything the book has to offer like a sponge. He sets the book down and moves to the floor, ignoring Derek’s raised eyebrow as he gets into position. Legs criss-crossed and his palms touching, sitting up straight he takes a deep breath holding it and then letting it out slowly. Empty his mind, the book said, well its a little harder said than done for Stiles when he’s always thinking of a hundred things at once. Honestly he’s still surprised he hasn’t gone mad with home many things cross though his mind. He spends thirty minutes trying to focus and gets about five minutes into it before giving up, he’s really going to have to figure out how to stay focused. Its not like he can use Adderal anymore, he stopped taking that three weeks into the trip and hasn’t needed the medication to focus anymore. 

“Dinner?” Derek supplies.

Smiling, Stiles leans back to settle between Derek’s legs, “Yeah.” Derek smiles and places a kiss to Stiles forehead, squishing him between his legs a little before getting up to start cooking. Smiling, Stiles soaks up the tingling feeling of Derek’s lips on his forehead, before jumping up to help out with cooking.

~~

When Stiles 18th birthday comes around its the first time they have sex, and the day Stiles finally looses his virginity.

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Stiles asks, laying on their bed completely naked, while Derek is busy leaving hickies all over Stiles neck. 

“We were waiting for you to be of age.” Derek mumbles, rutting against Stiles thigh with his erection, while he nips at his collarbone and moves lower. 

Humming, Stiles places his fingers in Derek’s hair and moans when Derek rubs his stubble over Stiles soft skin. The man is going to kill him with all the nuzzling and kissing, and before they’ve even fucked! Head falling back Stiles mouth falls open as he moans louder, Dereks lips kissing at the base of his cock, before tracing up the veins and starting to take him into his mouth. The wet heat of Dereks mouth has him crying out, and he can’t stop himself when his hangs immediately tug at Derek’s hair, pulling a groan from the older man. Derek doesn’t stop, oh no, he sucks Stiles off like a man who’s about to die if he doesn’t get enough of Stiles cock in his mouth.

“Fuck! Derek! Please, please-fucking stop! I’m-fuck-close.” Stiles whines, tugging at Dereks hair again until the mans mouth isn’t on him any longer. 

Smirking, Derek leans over to pull the lube out and starts pour some on his hand, “How do you want it?”

Grabbing a pillow, Stiles rolls over onto his stomach, “Like this. I want to watch your face as we fuck, but I know this will be easier for my first time.”

Humming, Derek presses a finger inside of Stiles, leaning forward to suck at the head of the wolf tattoo on Stiles shoulder. “Well have plenty of other times for you to be on your back, babe. Or maybe I could have you bouncing on my cock. Would you like that? I’ll have you so wet for me.”

Stiles cries out as another finger is added, “Fuck! Derek, god you’re so hot. I can’t believe I get to do this with you. Fuck-god yes!”

He hears Derek chuckle a little, as his back arches when Derek’s fingers press against that one spot. That spot that Stiles could just about reach when he would fuck himself on his fingers. And now here he is with three of Derek’s fingers shoved up his ass, seeing stars, and moaning as he grips the pillow against his chest. And holy fuck does it feel amazing! When Derek is ready he pulls his fingers fingers out, pulling Stiles head to the side so he can kiss him before lining himself up against Stiles opening. Stiles groans, pulling a hand out from beneath himself to stop Derek for a moment.

“Wait. Wait.” He says, trying to collect his thoughts together.

Derek suddenly look shy, like he’s waiting for Stiles to tell him to get off and leave, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Stiles smiles, ever so worried and gentle Derek is, “No, no, I’m fine. It’s just…I don’t want you to hold back.”

Smiling Derek leans forward to kiss Stiles, “I won’t.”

“No, I’m serious. Don’t hold back. I know you do, cause sometimes when we’re making out and it gets heated I can tell you’re holding back. Derek, I love you. I love you and the wolf, I know they’re both the same thing, but I just want you to know that I love both sides of you. I love all of you. Ok? So don’t…don’t hold back on me. You never, ever have to hold back with me.”

He hears Derek make a breathy whine, the werewolf jolting forward to smash there lips together. Moaning when Stiles nips at Derek’s bottom lip, and snarls a little before pulling back and positioning himself again behind Stiles. “I won’t hold back. Not anymore.” The man growls before pressing into Stiles.

“Fuck!” Stiles moans, his head falling forward as he feels himself being stretched, he whines when Derek finally sits all the way inside of him. Lips pressing against his neck, he feels the exact moment when Derek’s shift takes over, elongated fangs racking themselves over his neck sending a shiver down Stiles spine. “Fuck yes. Derek, move. Now. Please.”

Snarling Derek sets at a slow pace, speeding up with every whine and moan that drips from Stiles mouth until the werewolf is pounding into him. The slick sound of skin slapping skin, breathy moans, and growls fill the room. Stiles thought he would be more quiet during sex, but apparently he was wrong about that as he continued to chant Derek’s name or yelling out phrases like, “Oh God-Yes! Fuck me, Derek! Fuck!” Or “Derek, Derek! Oh! Yes, yes, yes harder. Harder! Yes, right there!” Derek snarls and growls out Stiles name once in a while, continuing to pound into Stiles ass, when suddenly Stiles feels something getting bigger at the base of Derek’s cock. He doesn’t say anything because he feels himself getting so close, so deliciously close and god he just wants to come already. 

As if he can read his mind, Derek grips Stiles hips harder and yanks him back onto his cock, fucking into him a couple more times before Stiles comes with a moan. He can feel his toes curling, vision going a little splotchy while Derek huffs and fucks harder. With a howl Derek presses completely inside of him and Stiles moans when he feels something catching on the rim of his ass, the feeling of being full as Derek comes inside of him. Panting, Derek lays onto of Stiles snuffling a little bit before rolling them to the side and rubbing Stiles cum over his stomach a little bit, before doing it to himself. Stiles snorts a little.

“Is this a wolfy thing?” He smiles, rubbing his face into his pillow.

Derek huffs, smashing his face into Stiles neck as he inhales his scent, “Yes.” He mumbles. Stiles chuckles and tries to turn over to face Derek, only to stop and groan when he feels something large stuck inside him. His mind goes into sort of flight or fight mode, before something clicks.

“Holy shit! You have a knot!” 

Derek groans, putting a hand on Stiles hips to prevent him from squirm, “Please stop moving, it’s sensative.”

Stiles too shocked to snicker or tease the man says, “Did you know?”

“No. It’s never happened before…” 

“Huh.” Stiles turns his head to kiss Derek, before stopping. “Derek…you’re eyes, they’re….dude you’re eyes are red.”

Not exactly, they’re glowing their usual blue, but theres now a red rim around them. “What? Wait-shit Stiles you have a red rim around your eyes!”

Stiles immediately goes to jump out of the bed and look in the bathroom, only to stop when Derek whines, yanking him back down and rolling on top of him. Stiles feels the werewolf come inside of him again, and moans a little. 

“Still inside of you.” Derek growls, pressing his fangs to Stiles neck, before pulling back and nuzzling against his neck.

“Do you think you turned into an alpha again? Cause no offense but you were kind of shitty at that. Got any need to form a pack? Hunt some dear-FUCK!” Stiles yelps when Derek’s hips jerk into him, pressing right up against his prostate and causing him to moan.

“Not funny.” Derek growls, “And no I don’t have the urge to make a pack. I don’t think I actually became a werewolf…I’ll have to call Peter in the morning and ask him. He knows more about this stuff than I do to be honest.”

Stiles snorts, “Can you imagine the conversation? Hey Uncle Peter, I know its been a while. Anyways wanted ask what it means when you knot someone and you get a red circle around your eyes. God I wish I could see his face at that.” They both laugh, before Stiles feels sleep starting to wrap itself around him. He sighs and snuggles closer to Derek’s blazing hot body, thank god for werewolves practically being walking heaters.

“Go to sleep. I’ll pull out when it goes down.” Derek hums, his voice in a low whisper.

“Hey Derek?”

Derek hums in acknowledgment.

“You’ve ruined me for ever having vanilla sex. That was super hot.” Stiles smiles when Derek makes a possessive growl, pulling Stiles body closer to his and aggressively nuzzling Stiles neck.

~~

When Stiles wakes up the next day he stretches and hisses when he feels his back screaming at him, he’ll have to get Derek to rub his back later. Because holy shit he did a number on him last night, and Stiles definitely wants to go again, but he might cry at the back pain. Speaking of Derek, Stiles wants to roll over and kiss the man, the mans probably still naked as Stiles has come to learn that Derek prefers to sleep naked. But when he rolls around he throws his arms around something fury instead. Opening his eyes Stiles comes face to face with a massive WOLF-Holy shit what the heck holy mother of Mary!!

“FUCK!” Stiles throws himself off the bed, causing the wolf to wake up and stand. And holy crap that is the largest wolf he’s ever seen, he could probably ride the thing like a horse. Wait a minute! “Derek!?”

The wolf tilts its head and snorts as if to say, ‘Who else?’.

“Holy shit, Derek you turned into a wolf! What the hell, could you always do this? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Derek whines and jumps off the bed to sniff at Stiles face, licking his check before walking off to retrieve his phone. 

“Call Peter? Yeah thats a good idea.”

Opening Derek’s phone, Stiles smiles at the wallpaper of there hands intertwined together as they were walking around Disney. He’s totally going to call Derek out later on how he’s a closet romantic, then again his own wallpaper is of a sleepy naked Derek laying on the bed, with a beam of light coming thought the window blinds to trace across his features. Making him look like some gentle angel. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Stiles goes to contacts and hits call for Peter.

“What?” 

“Wow. Grouchy much? And here I thought you would be lurking in some cave.”

Peter sighs, “As sad as it is to say, you may be confusing me with my nephew. Now I’ll repeat myself once, what do you want Stiles?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, so I woke up this morning and Derek was turned into a giant wolf. Can all werewolf do that? Or is he just cursed, cause what the fuck man?”

Theres the sound of something rustling softly on the other side of the one, before Peter speaks up, “No, only the Hale’s could shift into wolves. My father said it was because the Hale’s were evolved wolves, but I only knew that Talia could do it. Its like the shift, but a deeper part of the core for werewolves, like a primal part thats hard to unlock. I don’t remember what else she said about it, but pretty much its like shifting into a regular beta form, it should be easy to shift back just calm yourself down and it’ll work.” Peter explained.

“Damn, thats super cool.” Stiles mumbled, before remembering something else. “One more thing.”

Peter grumbled, “What now Stiles, I have other things to attend to?”

Stiles just snorts at that, “Last night when Derek and I were uh…getting frisky under the sheets something weird happened. His eyes were blue like usual but there was a red circle around them, and he said there was a red circle around mine. I thought he was turning into an alpha, but he said it wasn’t the same. It was different. Oh, andheknotted.” He added the last part really quickly, and ignored when Derek growled at him.

The other side was silent for a long time, before Peter just said, “Oh…”

“Oh? Oh as in a bad oh, or oh as in a good oh. Don’t leave me hanging here, dude. Please tell me I’m not going to get pregnant?! I’ve been kind of worrying over that all night.”

Peter actually laughed at that, “No, no. Everything fine. It’s just. That only happens when a werewolf mates with their True Mates. It’s super rare and I thought it was just a myth, until now that is.”

“Woah! Wait what does that mean exactly?”

Peter groaned, and Stiles heard someone talk from the background, “Who are you talking to so early?”

Stiles squinted his eyes because he was sure he heard that voice before, he just couldn’t place it. 

“The Stilinski kid.” Peter answers the other person, “Can I just send you a text, or better yet look it up yourself, Stiles. I’m bus-“

“Wait. Are you-Is that Chris Argent?!”

“Uh.”

“Nope! Don’t care. Send me whatever you know, have a good day, bye!”

Hanging up, Stiles tossed the phone onto the bed, scrubbing his face as he tried to get rid of the image of Peter and Chris having sex with one another. He wondered if they had hot angry sex, and oh god please brain stop with the images! He jumped when he heard Derek laughing next to him, strong arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Oh, you shifted back.” Stiles breathed, leaning back against Derek’s chest as the older man played with his hair. Derek just hummed and kissed Stiles forehead. “How are you not freaking out over the fact that your uncle is sleeping with Chris Argent?”

“Mates.” Derek sighed instead, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Stiles own, though now it was more of a beard as he started to let it grow out. “We’re True Mates.”

Grinning like an idiot, Stiles pulled Derek down for a kiss. “So like soulmates, but for werewolves?”

“Yeah…” Derek just continued to cuddle Stiles, and press kisses to his face.

“Oh my god, you are so cute. My big soft cuddle wolf.” Stiles laughs when Derek nips at his nose, then leans down to press a kiss to Stiles lips. “It’s so cool that you can turn into a wolf. Will you let me ride you?”

“I am not a horse, Stiles.” Derek grumbles.

“I know you aren’t. Your a werewolf and my mate.”

Derek practically melts at Stiles calling him mate, and uh-oh, Stiles just found out Derek’s weakness and he will abuse his new power. Grinning he leans up to press a kiss Dereks neck, “Please, mate.”

“I’ll give you one ride, and thats all you get.”

Whining Stiles presses his face against Derek’s throat, pressing a couple of kisses to his neck. “Please, Derek.”

“No.”

“Mate.”

Derek growls and throws Stiles onto the bed and they fuck like bunnies until one in the afternoon hen Stiles stomach starts protesting.

“Come on, up.” Stiles mumbles, rolling off the wreck of their bed, and walking to the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder to see Derek watching his bare ass as he walks away, smirking he gives a little shake to his hips and laughs when Derek immediately jumps off the bed and is attaching himself to Stiles backside.

“I want a mile high sandwich, I’m so hungry.” Stiles yawns, smiling when Derek grunts and starts pulling out the ingredients. The both of them working side by side to make their sandwiches, heading over to lounge on the couch as they eat their sandwiches, and Stiles plays a bit of footsies with Derek. When they finish, Derek takes there plates and cleans up the kitchen while Stiles settles down on the couch and tries to get some meditation in. He’s been practicing deep meditation as well as other spells and crafts the Grimoire had in it, there were so many things the book had in it and Stiles ate it up like he ate curly fries. Taking a deep breath he blocks out the sounds from the kitchen and lets his mind go blank, its a few minutes before he notices something has changed. The air around him feels colder and stale, opening his eyes Stiles gasp and feels his heart stop.

He’s in the garden again. The place where the nogitsune had trapped Scott, Kire, Lydia and him in when it had the One attacking them. Stiles feels his whole body freeze up when he here’s that oh so cruel, yet so familiar laugh behind him. Whipping around he sees the nogistsune standing behind him, having taken his sickly body as its face once more. Derek and his father are on the ground next to where the nogitsune is standing, and Stiles eyes immediately catch the pool of blood around their bodies.

“We killed them, Stiles. We killed them both and all the rest of our friends.” The nogitsune laughs darkly, “The whole town of Beacon Hills is dead because of us, and now we’re going to kill everyone else.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“YES Stiles yes!”

The nogitsune was forward while Stiles takes steps backwards.

“No, no, no, no! You-you’re dead, we trapped you.” Stiles cries out, continuing to walk backwards, his body shaking either from fear or the cold he can’t tell.

“Did you? Did you really think you could destroy me Stiles? I am chaos! You are nothing!” The nogitsune snarled. “You are nothing but a weak human, what could you possibly do that will stop me? We killed your friends. We killed your father. We killed your MATE!”

“NO!” Stiles yells, tears leaking from his eyes as he trips over nothing, and falls backwards on his ass. Continuing to move backwards until he feels his back hit a wall, and has no where else to go as the nogitsune continues to advance forward.

“Yes.” The monster laughs, wicked and cruel. His own hands grabbing him, as the sickly face comes closer to his own. “We did this Stiles. Look at what I did. What you did. What WE did. Together.”

Stiles scrunches his eyes, turning his head away and crying out when the nogitsune snarls. Grabbing his chin and forcing him to look forward before peeling his eyelids open. Screaming Stiles shouts and struggles in the nogitsune’s grip, he didn’t do this, he couldn’t have. They had destroyed the nogitsune’s body, and Stiles had his own back. He was free and the nogitsune was trapped in a fucking jar for crying out loud. Trapped in the Nemeton for all he cared. He couldn’t have escaped. Letting Stiles go, the nogitsune kicked him away cackling as he walked over to Derek’s dead body and stomped on the mans chest. Stiles cried out and tried to move, to get up but his body was freezing, he could barely feels his fingers anymore. He tried, he struggled and yelled but nothing seemed to work. Closing his eyes he wished for everything to go back to normal, to wake up. This was a dream. He counted his fingers but he had all ten of them, this was a dream! He tried to yell.

And then he felt it.

A warmth

A flame of sorts resting in his chest. He stopped struggling, keeping his eyes closed as he reached into himself trying to find that flame. And….oh….oh! He knew. He knew what he had to do now. 

Clenching the flame he felt it grow, felt it burn into a wild fire inside himself and he could feel the cold no longer taking over his body. Opening his eyes he stood up, purple flames beginng to wrap themselves around his hands before growing until they were wrapped around his entire body , he looked at the shocked expression on the nogitsune before walking forward. Grabbing at the nogitsune’s clothes and bringing him closer to him.

“NO!” Stiles roared, the flames taking over the nogitsune’s form and burning him alive. The monster screamed and thrashed around but Stiles never let go until there was nothing to hold anymore.

Blinking he found himself somewhere else. A dark place. A cave maybe as he heard the drips of water hitting the floor.

“Your are a brave one, Przemyslaw.”

“What?” 

Whipping around Stiles came face to face with large snake like eyes, their deep violet color seemed to absorb all the darkness around them. He could tell that whatever was before him was massive, ancient and….familiar. Cocking his head to the side, Stiles closed his mouth and he stared into those elderly eyes.

“Who are you?”

The thing huffed, “Not going to ask what I am?”

Stiles just shrugged, “It seems kind of rude, don’t you think?”

The thing laughs, and Stiles has to cover his ears because its so damn loud. “You are funny, boy. Sadly, I cannot tell you my name. The language that it is spoken in is too old and untranslatable in human language. But you can call me Basel.”

“Basel. Alright. Thought it was going to be more like Thunder-Maker, or Bone Eater, but hey not all of us want some cheesy barbarian name.”

The creature laughed once more, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “I think we shall be good friends, Przemyslaw.”

“Please, just call me Stiles. No one calls me by my real name, and I’d rather not start now.” Stiles groaned.

“As you wish, Stiles.”

Opening his eyes, Stiles screamed as he felt something singe itself into his back. Falling forward onto his hands, Stiles clenched his teeth and hissed as the burning sensation grew more intense. He heard Derek shout before running over to kneel next to his prone form, the sound of blood rushing through his ears prevented Stiles from hearing whatever was saying to him. Instead he grabbed his mates hand and clenched as hard as he could as the pain slowly started to fade. When it was over he slouched forward, letting himself collapse into Derek’s arms as he gasped for air.

“Stiles! Stiles, fuck, say something please?” Derek said his voice full of fear and worry. 

Groaning, Stiles sat up a hand reaching behind himself to touch the burned marks on his back, tracing the shape of a gruesome dragon that wrapped around the black fox rune he had on his back. “Basel.” He side out.

Derek just looked at him like he was insane.

Chuckling, Stiles kissed Derek, smirking as the werewolf melted into his kiss. Pulling back he stroked Derek’s cheek, and smiled at his mates worried face, “Its alright. I was in deep meditation, and uh…I guess I make friends with a dragon? He said his name is Basel. He’s pretty cool and laughed at my jokes. How long have I been meditating?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Three hours.” He didn’t question further and helped Stiles up, and laid him on his stomach on the bed. Rubbing lotion onto his back as Stiles groaned about the itchiness of his skin, sighing Stiles smirked and hid his face into the pillow underneath him. He couldn’t believe how amazing his life was.

 

~~~~  
During his time in New York, and training with his new found magic, word about Stiles powers starts to get rumored around in the supernatural side of the world. They get weird and random visitors sometimes now, always knocking on the door either at 1 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon always a really odd time. They’re always there fro Stiles help, sometimes it’s to lift a terrible curse, get a potion or two or had a mediator in some dispute between the nymphs from downtown and the vampires in uptown. They always seem to be getting into fights with one another which is a little weird because Stiles would have thought that vampires would hate werewolves apparently they’re pretty chill together. After the twenty fifth visitor Stiles decides he needs to handle this more like a business, he can’t keep having random werewolves jumping through his window bleeding on his rug or a kappa getting the floors drenched from crying over their lost lover. It started loosing it’s appeal when some asshole Alpha werewolf decided they were going to flirt with Stiles until he joined his pack because he wanted the power Stiles had, Derek went crazy at that and almost tore the guys throat out twice. Until Stiles put his foot down and told the man he would burn his organs out of his body if he talked to him again, after that all the flirting and sexual advances stopped coming towards Stiles.

Which thank god, he stopped finding possessive Derek hot when the man was crowding him against every wall so he could scent mark him for an hour.

So Stiles works on a spell that whenever a supernatural creature in town needed help his business card would appear. He set office hours too, only working four days a week and at a reasonable time too! So goodbye 4 am strange visitors. Of course, that didn’t stop them from trying which had Stiles putting wards all around their apartment, even though it annoyed him a lot and he bitched about it for a long time.

Sometimes people were able to slip past his wards like the pack that owned the territory they were in, two the alpha had their emissary open up the wards so they could walk to Stiles door. Which Stiles had thought was the pizza delivery guy and opened he door wearing his boxers and no shirt, which fuck, that was super awkward especially when a lot of the alpha’s betas just kept on googling Stiles like he was a hot slice of meat. Derek came home to Stiles having a heated debated with Alpha Sheeren and her emissary.

“Hey babe-“ Derek froze mid step as he looked at the scene before him, frowned he kept walking towards Stiles. Tossing his bag on the couch before pulling Stiles into a deep kiss, Stiles wished he could just melt into Derek’s embrace at that moment. But they had guest, and he wasn’t going to make out with his hot boyfriend and give them all a show, because Derek was his and his alone. 

Turning his attention back to the alpha, Stiles cleared his thought as he said, “Alpha Sheeren this is my mate Derek Hale.” The alpha nodded in acknowledgment. “Anyways, everything was just about to end because our discussion was over, so I’m going to ask you to kindly leave.”

The alpha snarled and flashed her eyes at them, but her emissary only nodded in agreement and one-by-one the rest of the pack left the apartment. Sighing, Stiles slumped back down onto the couch, letting his whole body just fall down like a block of cement. Derek frowned and sat down next to him, pulling Stiles so he would be laying onto of him and rubbed into his back, enough that it had Stiles muscles relaxing. “Want to talk about it?” Derek asked, pressing kisses to Stiles hair.

“No…yes…She wants me to relinquish all control of New York to her, because she thinks herself so high and mighty as an alpha. She wants to run the whole damn place by herself, set up the laws and shit. And I told her no, because for fucking christ sakes thats batshit evil queen talk right there and I am not going to give some power hungry alpha that kind of power.” Stiles huffed, slumping even more into Derek’s arms. “That wasn’t even her entire pack, I’m pretty sure she had an army waiting outside of our apartment.”

“I could smell them. They smelled of power and rage, also lust? It was pretty gross. Reminded me of the Alpha Pack.” Derek commented.

“Mmm.” Stiles hummed, “I want cuddle. Big wolf cuddles, please?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“No. But its the nice thing to do.”

Derek huffed a laugh, pushing himself out from under Stiles and went through the procedure of getting undress. Grinning, Stiles-the little minx that he was, used this to his advantage and playfuly grabbed Derek’s great ass, before pulling away when the man swatted at his hands. Stiles watched with rapt attention as Derek shifted from man to wolf, it wasn’t like those gross transformations where bones broke and blood was spouting everywhere, it was fluid like a river. And suddenly Stiles had an armful of giant fluffy beast, he laughed and pushed away the cold wet snout that was huffing at his face, chuckling when Derek licked his check before jumping up to curl around Stiles laying body.

They often did this, sometimes Stiles just wanted to cuddle the wolf more than the man, and sometimes Derek wanted to loose himself into the wolf. He once told Stiles that his emotions and thoughts were limited as a wolf, he thought about simple things and it helped clam him a lot. Sometimes when Stiles was reminding or working on some new client project Derek would shift and curl around him, or if either one was just feeling down in general Derek would shift and they’d just cuddle until they fell asleep. Stiles wouldn’t lie, Derek’s wolf was beautiful and Stiles never once found him threatening, he usually liked to rub his hands all over that beautiful soft fur. Watching as Derek’s whole stance go from sharp predator to a big ol’ lap dog in Stiles hands under a few minutes. It was-and he’d never say this out loud-cute, and he knew Derek would kill him if he told anyone else about how much of a big softie Stiles was. But honestly who didn’t want to cuddle up with a giant wolf. 

Humming, Stiles turned his head to press a kiss to Derek’s wet nose, grinning when the wolf huffed at him.

“Love ya too, Sourwolf.”

~~

 

Of course, as nice as his life was nothing good ever lasted. Especially when you came from Beacon Hills.

Their life was as wonderful as ever, Stiles took a break from school, but still spent a couple hours looking for tech colleges nearby, while Derek was finishing up his second year. Stiles was amazed when Derek admitted that he was going in to be an architect, “I’ve always wanted to make more eco friendly buildings” he told him, Stiles had just grinned and kissed Derek’s cheek. Along the way of living in New York, Stiles kept in touch with Gretta who introduced him to Sarah and Ora, Ora who was apparently a mermaid who stayed on land because of her wife who was a witch and the two of them had been married for four years. Stiles had made fast friends with the both of them as Ora was friendly and a bundle of energy like Stiles, and Sarah had the dry humor that could match Derek’s. When he brought them over for lunch and to meet Derek it had led to an evening of drinks, and playing Monopoly, which Stiles kicked everyones asses.

“Boom! Suck on it!” Stiles cheered as he took the last of Sarah’s money, as she was the last one standing.

“Mmm, your not really my type.” Sarah hummed, “Of course, if your boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

Stiles actually growled at that, pulling Derek closer into his arms as he flashed his violet eyes at them, “Mine.” He snarled.

Ora just laughed and teased him for being possessive.

Derek also made friends while in college, it was his study group of course, but they were all nice. And he’d bring them over once a week to study for four hours. There was Russ who was the only werewolf in the group, Iggy who’s human, and Patty who Stiles is pretty sure is a harpy. It was really awkward on the first meeting when Stiles had missed Derek’s text that he had his study group over, and Stiles had walked out of their room naked. There was yelling and Derek had thrown a blanket at Stiles who ran back into their room to quickly dress, and then did the walk of shame to the kitchen.

“Sorry you had to see me in the nude. This is probably the worst introduction ever.” Stiles whined, throwing himself onto the couch so he could snuggle against Derek, “Hi, I’m Stiles, no that’s not my real name and no you cannot know what my real name is, I’m Derek’s boyfriend.”

“I don’t know, maybe you could give us another show and we’ll call it even.” Iggy teased, getting one of Derek’s cold anger glares.

Patty and Stiles just laughed while Russ rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. Pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek, Stiles jumped up to prepare dinner for everyone, grinning when he overheard Patty talking to Derek, “You told us you had a boyfriend, but you never said how hot he was. Derek you have been holding out on me. Where do you find men like that!? Hook a girl up will you.”

They had spaghetti and Stiles made friends with them all, waving goodbye before pushing Derek towards their bed so he could have mind blowing sex before they took a shower. Stiles always started gently with Derek but tonight he wanted to wreck him, spending forever just fingering Derek open until the werewolf was a moaning mess beneath him, before finally fucking him until they were both coming. Panting and smiling, Stiles rolls over onto his side to watch his mate catch his breath, Derek’s whole body trembles and glisten with sweat, fangs still poking out from his mouth as he hasn’t yet shifted back to his human form. Leaning forward Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek, rubbing circles down Derek’s chest while the werewolf pants beneath him.

“That good, huh?”

Huffing, Derek glares at Stiles, “What do you think?”

Shrugging, Stiles lazily places kisses to Dereks chest, “I was thinking that on a scale of one to ten it be around a…I don’t know. Nine and a half?”

Derek snorts, “Try a fifteen.”

“Really? That good?” Stiles is a little shocked at the statement, he knew he was good, but not that good.

“Hell yeah.” Derek mumbles, leaning over to capture Stiles lips with his own, both of them groaning. 

Rolling out of bed, Stiles goes to retrieve a damp cloth and clean Derek up, places kisses over the cleaned areas. Smiling whenever Derek sighs happily at being cleaned, he wonders if its like a wolf thing, maybe more of a pack thing as wolfs will clean their mates to show affection. Shrugging at the thought, Stiles throws himself back into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them as he spoons Derek. Which both men have come to terms that Stiles is the greatest big spoon ever, ok that may be a little opinionated but who cares, its not like Stiles is going to spoon anyone else. Rubbing his cheek all over Dereks back and neck, Stiles sighs sleepily after having scent marked his mate. Which wow he may not be a werewolf but he might as well have been bitten with how much he acts like one, probably picked up the shit from hanging out with a certain Sourwolf so much.

“Love you, Sourwolf.”

“Love you too, Stiles.”

Humming, Stiles squeezes his arms around Derek, letting himself fall asleep with the werewolf’s scent in his nose. He kind of wishes he had werewolf sense at times like these so he could put a name to what Derek really smells like. The man smells good, obviously, he can pick up the smell of the bath soap, sweat, and something that smells like the dirt under his feet when he walks through the Preserve. Dozing off finally, he inhales Derek’s scent one more time before slipping into sleep.

~~ 

New York is wonderful. If not also busy and full of assholes. But there’s always something fun going on, and the newspaper always has the best comics and crosswords puzzles. Not to mention that New York has an abundance of pizza places all around the area, which Stiles starts getting sick of meeting Derek for lunch and always having pizza so they both decided to try the new Domo’s that just opened up nearby. Stiles is already waiting at a table, looking over the menu for the fourth time as he sips on his Cookies N’ Cream bubble tea, (which holy shit he might have to take twenty more to go because these are amazing) when he hears a voice he hasn’t heard in months.

“Stiles?”

Whipping his head up, Stiles fumbles with trying not to let his phone drop on the ground as he says, “Danny?”

Said person takes a seat across from Stiles, and Danny gives him his famous dimple smile, “What are you doing here? I thought you were still at school in Beacon Hills. Also what the hell happened to you, your all…” he motions over Stiles form, which totally doesn’t get Stiles blushing a little.

“Oh, um, nah. I finished school up a year early, and kind of left there was too much shit going on and I just couldn’t be there anymore. So now I live here with my boyfriend.” He smiles, scratching the side of his neck where the Hale family symbol sits on his neck. 

Danny raises an eyebrow, “I thought you were straight, and you know?”

“Having my massive crush on Lydia Martin? Nah. I moved on a long time ago, found out I was bi and now here I am. How about you? I thought you were still in Beacon Hills dating Ethan?” Stiles ask, sipping his tea while shoving his phone into his pocket.

Shaking his head and chuckling a little Danny says, “It’s cool that you grew up over that crush, I thought you would have never gotten over that girl.” They both laugh at that. “Ethan? No, I broke up with him. I didn’t really want to date a werewolf who had killed people before, also he was going through the whole dead twin thing. Thought he should have some space to mourn.”

Stiles flinches at the mention of the twins, the pain is still sore, but he doesn’t tell Danny that he was the reason for Aiden’s death. 

“It’s cool that you’re in the know now.” He mentions instead.

“You think Scott could keep a secret? He kept shouting about werewolves during lunch, and you guys aren’t exactly the most subtle so I just put two and two together.” Danny shrugs, before leaning forward with a grin on his face, “So who’s the boyfriend?”

Ducking his head and blushing, Stiles jumps when he hears someone clears their throat behind him, he turns around and grins when he sees its just Derek. His mate. His boyfriend? They really haven’t cleared the whole thing, and boyfriend sounds childish, but mate might be a little too weird for people to handle.

“Danny, this is Derek, my stupidly hot boyfriend. Derek, this is Danny.” Stiles smiles, meanwhile Derek is giving Danny a glare before huffing and setting down next to Stiles.

Danny just kind of stares at the both of them, before blurting out, “Damn Stilinski. Where did you meet him, and is there a twin?”

Laughing, Stiles rest his head on Derek’s shoulder as he intertwines their hands together. “Sorry, all sold out on hot and broody over here.”

“Damn, well if your open to a threesome, I’d be interested.” Danny says, giving Stiles a wink, and chuckles when Derek growls.

“A threesome. Really, Danny? And here I thought we were getting somewhere.” A new voice says.

Looking up, Stiles feels his jaw drop a little when he sees someone he thought he’d never see again. In a bad or good way. Who cares honestly, because right there standing by the table is Jackson goddamn Whittmore.

“Jackson?” He blurts out, still in a little shock.

“Stilinski.”

“I have a first name you know, Jackass.” Stiles grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, Derek sitting by him and ignoring the banter as he looks over the menu.

“I’m just joking, Jackson.” Danny smiles up at the werewolf.

Eyes flicking from Danny to Jackson and then back, something finally clicks in Stiles head. 

“Whoa,” he breathes, “You really are everyones type.”

That pulls a laugh from everyone, and Stiles would have been shell shocked at Jackson giving a meaningful laugh, not his usual condencing one he use to give. The man actually looks like he’s happy, looks better and not as tense as Stiles remembers him usually being. Its nice. Seeing people that use to have issues grow and get better. Jackson takes a seat next to Danny, throwing an arm over th others shoulder while they all order their lunch. When the food is served it doesn’t stop Stiles from talking as he catches up on everything Jackson and Danny have been doing. He learns that Jackson moved back to the states and is finishing up his last year of school in New York with Danny, and they both ended up dating after a month of living in the same dorm together. Stiles teases Jackson for being a closest bisexual asshole, but Jackson retaliates by pointing out that Stiles never got to date Lydia and is now with Derek. To which Stiles just shrugs.

“It’s not it would have worked out anyways.” Stiles hums over a mouthful of noodles, swallowing it all before continuing, “I wasn’t the hot muscular bonehead she wanted to date, and I realize my crush on her wasn’t really anything special. It was more like lying to myself that I had a crush so I could fit in with every other kid in school, when really I never wanted a relationship with her. A friendship? Yeah, thats what I want. Besides, I’ve got access to all this now, and I am never giving this all back.”

Stiles grins, motioning over Derek, and definitely making a show of tracing over the mans abs of iron. Jackson just rolls his eyes, while Danny looks more interested in waiting for Stiles to reveal whats under the shirt.

“So what, your aren’t a fuck up of an alpha anymore, Hale?” Jackson pokes.

Derek just raises an eyebrow as he pulls his eyes from the calculus book he was reading, “I’m not an alpha anymore in general. I gave it up to save my sister. I don’t regret giving it up, I’ll admit I was a shitty alpha, I’ll never be a good one. But that doesn’t mean I can’t grow from my mistakes, and learn along the way. Besides, Scotts the alpha now.”

“Mcall?” Jackson looks taken aback almost, “You know, he’s not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, right?”

Derek shrugs while Stiles snickers a little, “I didn’t give him the power if thats what you’re trying to say. He’s a True Alpha, and a better alpha then I’ll ever be.”

Staring up at his mate, Stiles feels a smile grow over his face as he leans forward to press a kiss to Dereks cheek, the man smiling softly as he tilts his head into the touch. Jackson just hums, before going back to finishing off his food, snatching bites from Dany who doesn’t even try to fight back. After lunch is finished they all exchange numbers, and Stiles waves them both goodbye as they get into Jacksons douche bag Porsche. Taking Dereks hand, Stiles tugs him away as they walk back to their apartment, humming to the song playing in his headphones, bumping his hips against Derek which gets the man grinning. When they get home, Stiles drags Derek over to the couch so he can kiss him senseless, Derek drops his bag and pulls Stiles onto of him while taking a handful of his ass. Grinning like an idiot, Stiles tilts Derek’s head to the side so he can suck marks into the skin, hating that they’ll never last as long as he wants. But if it gets Derek moaning beneath him, he’s happy to keep sucking on the mans neck, hicks be damned.

“Stiles.” Derek moans, “Want you. Now. Want to be inside of you.” He growls the last part out as his hips jerk up, grinding their clothed erections together and getting Stiles to moan.

“Fuck yes. I love your dirty talking.” Stiles teases, tearing off his shirt, and watching as Derek follows quickly behind him. Leaning down, Stiles bites at Dereks collarbone, before leaning down to take the mans nipple in his mouth, nipping and rubbing his teeth over the sensitive skin. Grinning widely as Derek whines and groans beneath him, clawed hands reaching up and tugging at his pants. Huffing, Stiles gets up so he can kick his shoes off, before tugging off his pants along the way, “Impatant much?”

Rolling his eyes, Derek drags Stiles back onto of him letting his eyes devour the sight of Stiles naked skin, before sitting up to capture Stiles lips with his own. Humming, Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s back, getting a growl from the werewolf which Stiles shudders from. “Fucking hot. Lay back down, babe, I wanna ride you. Sit on your cock, and watch your face as you come.” Stiles moans into Dereks lips, pulling another growl from Derek.

He knows he’s driving the man wild, Stiles has learned that nothing gets Derek as hot under the collar as telling him exactly what their going to do. Stiles enjoys leaning over to whisper teases into Derek’s ears whenever they’re out in public sometime, know that when they get home the man is going to drag him to bed and make love to Stiles. Because that is exactly what they do; sex is too casual for them both, boyfriends is too human, what Stiles and Derek are is mates, True Mates, and as True Mates they make love to one another every night. Peppering kisses down Derek’s neck and smirking while the older man fights to get out of the confines of his pants, Stiles shows a little pity and helps pull down Derek’s pant to his ankles. Grinning when he sees the mans erection already jumping to attention, leaking precum already onto his stomach. Reaching under their table where they keep a small box of lube and condoms, Stiles pulls out a lube packet and tears it open with his teeth before pouring it on his hands. Moaning when he shoves two fingers inside himself, and panting while he opens himself up. Derek is going stir crazy beneath him, growling and jerking his hips up, whinging a little when Stiles rocks his hips and has their eretions rubbing against one another. 

“No touching.” Stiles hisses when Derek reaches up to grab their erections. There werewolf whines, but follows Stiles demands nonetheless, and instead grips the couch. Claws digging into the furniture.

Adding two more fingers, Stiles rocks himself onto his fingers, leaning down a little to press kisses to Dereks rising chest. When he’s ready he pulls his fingers off, before dribbling the rest of the lube into Derek’s cock, slicking him up before going down on the man. Derek howls, hands jumping up to grab Stiles hips but stop as he looks up at Stiles for permission. Letting out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding, Stiles smirks as he bends down to kiss Derek, the werewolf taking this as an answer to grab Stiles hips finally. Jerking his hips upwards, Stiles and Derek both moan at the moment, before finally Stiles starts rocking his hips. He keeps his face buried in Derek’s neck while raising his hips up and down as he fucks himself onto Derek’s dick, grinning when he feels the werewolf’s knot start to form. 

“Mmmm, fuck yes.” Stiles moans, laving his tongue over the pulse point on Derek’s neck. “You feel so good. God Derek I could just live off you fucking me, of course, also having you feed me in between. But god it feels so good.”

Snarling, Derek plants his feet onto the couch so he has more control to fuck up inside of Stiles ass. Leaning up, Stiles nips at Dereks pointed ears, before sucking at the tip and getting a mewling sound from the man. Which totally doesn’t melt Stiles insides. When he feels himself getting closer, Stiles presses down harder on Derek’s knot waiting for the moment when it finally catches his rim so they can be locked together. Without sudden heisitation, Stiles moves forward and bites onto Derek’s neck, putting enough pressure to break the skin and have Derek howling beneath him. They both are coming suddenly, and Stiles can feel the exact moment when Derek’s knot finally locks them together, and its the best sensation in the world. Slumping forward, Stiles hums as they both doze off a little in the afterglow. Derek presses his face into Stiles neck, and reaches up to rub at his back, helping a little with the pain. Tilting his head to the side, Stiles kisses Derek, smiling when Derek kisses back. 

Sighing, Stiles rest his head on Derek’s chest while said werewolf is cuddling him, Stiles chuckles at the thought a little bit, “I can’t believe a couple years ago I thought you were scary, you’re just a big softie under those glares of yours.”

Derek only makes a rumbling noise in response, shoving his nose into Stiles hair to inhale his scent. 

“M’ scary.” Derek mumbles, “Go to sleep.”

Snickering, Stiles sits up for a minute to pull down one of the blankets they usually leave on the couch on top of them. Snuggling up against his mate, before closing his eyes.

When he wakes up later, Derek has already pulled out of him and cleaned up the come, and Stiles can smell the older man cooking something in the kitchen. Yawning, Stiles drags the blanket along with him, using it as a tunic as he watches from the door as Derek cooks them French Toast. He smiles when Derek walks over to give him a kiss, mumbling that Stiles should pull on some pants before they sit down, and as adult as he is Stiles sticks his tongue out at Derek before disappearing into their room to pull on some sweatpants. He’s pretty sure their Derek’s but doesn’t care enough to change into anything else.

“Hey, I had a thought.” Stiles says when they sit down, reaching his foot out to lay them on Derek’s lap.

Derek hums, looking up from his plate, and takes a sip of tea.

“What if we did a pack night thing? Like every other Friday we invite Jackson, Danny, Ora and Sarah, and hey your study group too. Everyone’s in the know so it won’t be weird if the werewolves flash their eyes or get all growly. It’ll be fun, we can all bond together, and it’ll be like having a pack again.”

“A pack of misfits.” Derek snorts, leaning back in his seat to think over Stiles words. Smiling he nods his head, “Yeah, that sounds great. Lets send out a message and see if everyone’s ok with it.”

They are.

And thus begins Pack Night; where everyone brings over some food, or a game to play. Danny brings a Wii and everyone gets into a war during Mario Kart and Wii Fit, while Russ and Iggy bring over their Xbox which everyone gets competitive while playing Halo, Sarah and Ora are more old school and bring things like Scrabble or Monopoly. Jackson had snorted at the idea of playing Scrabble, but after Stiles wins with a double word by using ‘dildi’, he gets into a fit and everyone starts playing more comptativly. Drinks are brought, but the werewolves don’t really drink because alcohol doesn’t affect them, and after the whole hallucination thing at Lydia’s birthday party Stiles isn’t too keen on drinking again (also he’s underage and will not disappoint his father in breaking the law just because he was at a party). So it’s mostly Danny, Sarah, Ora, and Patty who drink. Which is fine, no one turns out to be an angry drunk, except Patty gets really handsy and has grabbed Stiles ass once or twice. Pack night turns out to be Stiles favorite night, except Saturday morning when Derek doesn’t have school and wakes up early to make blueberry pancakes for Stiles.

Everything is wonderful.

And then December rolls around and things go from wonderful to absolute shit.

Again. 

It’s winter break for Derek which means he gets to stay home more, and they get to go out and explore New York. But mostly they stay home and curl up under blankets reading, Derek reads while Stiles is either meditating or practicing some simple spells. This time however he decides to say fuck it all, and throws himself over Derek’s lap so he can take a cat nap while Derek reads and massages his back. When his fathers ringtone goes off, Stiles shoots up to grab his phone, chuckling when Derek grunts at the movement. 

“Wonder what he’s calling for, Christmas isn’t for another three weeks. And Chanukah’s already over.” Stiles muses, answering the call, “Heyo, what’s up Pop’s?”

“Stiles?”

That isn’t his fathers voice.

“Melissa? What’s up? Why are you calling on my father’s phone?”

The woman lets out a breathy sigh, “Stiles, I’m so sorry. But your dad’s in the hospital. None of us had your number, so I had to use his phone to contact you. Stiles…Stiles we need you back, there’s so much going down here.”

Stiles feels his heart stop completely. He can’t breath, can’t move, can’t speak. All his worst fears could never add up to hearing his father in the hospital.

“We’ll be there right away.” He says clipped, before ending the call. He’s so caught up in his head he doesn’t even feel it when Derek takes the phone from his hand, and is helping him calm down.

“Breath, Stiles. Just breath. It’ll be ok, he’s just a little hurt. We’ll go see him immediately, I’ll by plane tickets for the quickest flight to California. Breath, Stiles, breath.” Derek says, no he commands. Finally taking a gasping breath, Stiles whole body shakes in Derek’s grasp, he doesn’t speak, just nods his head as he takes more gulping breathes. “Go back our bags, I’ll get the tickets ok. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“Ok…ok.” Stiles mumbles, more to himself than to Derek. In a trance he’s pulling out two suitcases and packing clothes for them both, shoving the two books that Derek needs to study for class in there, both their laptops and some cords, and finally the Grimoire. He can hear Derek on the phone, and takes a moment to sit down and relax, clearing his mind before getting back up and finishing pack. When Derek walks into the room they both change into clothes, put their shoes on before heading to the door. Derek stops him and gives him a crushing kiss before pulling back to finally talk.

“We got a plane to catch in thirty minutes, and I have Sarah and Ora coming over to check on our plants for the next few weeks. Don’t work yourself into a panic attack over worrying, ok? We’ll make it there really quick and see your father.” Derek explains, smiling at the end and pulls Stiles in for another kiss.

Nodding his head silently Stiles follows him as they catch a cab to the airport. It feels like everything blurs after that, one moment they’re going through security the next he’s on the plane, head resting on Derek’s shoulder as the plane flies, after that it’s more blurring and suddenly they’re in a rental driving towards Beacon Hills. When they come up to the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign, Stiles starts to feel nauseous but closes his eyes so he can calm himself down. They don’t stop until they reach the hospital, Derek drops Stiles at the front so he can park, giving him one more kiss before heading inside. No one seems to recognize him. They don’t remember the Sheriff’s son, the spastic kid that always got into trouble, now standing at the front counter is Stiles. Just Stiles.

“I’m here to see John Stilinski.” He says to the woman.

“Only family or spouse is allowed to see him.” The woman comments, not even looking up from the computer.

“I am family.”

She looks up at him, raising an eyebrow, “ID.”

Huffing, Stiles pulls out his wallet and shows her his drivers license, the woman flicks her eyes back and forth between him and the ID before telling him the room number. He shoves his wallet back into his back pocket, texting the room number to Derek, before running up the stairs, he doesn’t really enjoy using elevators anymore and would rather take the fastest way. When he gets onto the floor where his father is supposed to be, he makes quick work of finding his fathers room and stops. Takes a breath and opens the door. He almost breakdown when he sees his father lying in the hospital bed, instead he quickly takes a seat in the chair next to his bed as he takes his head. It feels like forever until someone breaks the silence in the room.

“You’re a lot taller than I remember.” Melissa says behind him, once upon a time he would have jumped or freaked out from being scared, but that was a long time ago.

“Yeah, I grew up. A lot.” Stiles says, smiling as he turns around to look over at Melissa, the woman who he had seen as a second mother to him. They both smile and sit in silence for a moment.

“He’ll be ok Stiles, he’s got some cuts and was bleeding a lot. But he’ll pull through.” She tells him, taking the seat next to him. “Where have you been all this time? John wouldn’t tell any of us, said it was your business alone to tell us. Scott that you had gotten kidnapped when he didn’t see you.”

Stiles snorts at that, shaking his head, “Nah, I’m fine. I just…I couldn’t stay after that whole possession fiasco. Derek and I went on a road trip all over the country, and now we live in New York.” He tells her, “And before you ask, yes. I know. Tattoos? Really Stiles? I already got this speak from my father, and I had to explain to him that they’re runes to help with my magic.”

Melissa laughs at that, “I was just going to say you look like you’ve been having a lot of fun since you left. So, you and Derek, huh?”

Groaning, Stiles shakes his head while Mellisa just laughs at him. “Yeah we’re together, for like ever. We’re like werewolf married apparently. It’s nice. Like really nice. Have you ever seen Derek smile? It’s the best thing ever, he’s got these little bunny teeth, and I always want to kiss him when he smiles. It’s ridiculous how cute that man is.” Stiles sighs happily.

“Well cute is one way to describe that man. I’d say something along the line of romance novel cover sexy.” She teased, getting Stiles to groan again as he covers his face with his hands.

“Do you always talk about me when I’m not around?” Derek asked. Jumping up, Stiles smiled at the werewolf who had apparently ran off to get some “Get Well Soon” balloons.

Shaking his head and laughing a little Stiles said, “No, not all the time. I usually like to keep you a mystery so then no one will try and take my hot boyfriend away from me.” Stiles teased.

He got a chuckle from Derek who walked over to set the balloons down, and then giving Melissa a hug before sitting down. “I’ll let you boys have some privacy.” Melissa told them as she left the room, giving them both a smile as she left.

Taking his hand, Derek leaned over to place a chaste kiss to Stiles cheek, resting his forehead against his neck. Stiles relaxed into the easy touch, the knowledge that his father would live to see another day, he felt a little ridiculous now for making such a big deal. Probably should have asked Melissa how his father was before suddenly rushing all the way from New York, he stopped for a moment and wondered exactly how his father had gotten hurt, she didn’t tell him. And there weren’t any cops around, so it probably had something to do with the supernatural. Suddenly something from the call he had with Melissa told him on the phone.

“Shit.” Stiles grumble, “I think we just got pulled into another Beacon Hills classical supernatural shit show.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything the door to the room was thrown wide open. 

“Stiles!” Scott shouted from where he was standing at the doorway, ignoring Derek’s presence as he threw himself onto Stiles and yanked him into a bear hug. Wolf hug? Yeah, definitely a wolf hug with all the scenting that was going on. “Dude! I can’t believe you’re here! I thought I was never going to see you again, what happened? Your dad wouldn’t tell me anything. You’ve missed like half of senior year already.”

Again, Stiles barely got a word out of his mouth before more people walked into the room. He recognized Lydia and the one kitsune girl, Kira. And plenty of fresh new faces he’s never met before. He raises an eyebrow and looks over to Derek who just shrugs.

“Are those tattoos?” Lydia points out, walking over to trace over the tattoo on Stiles right arm.

“Huh? Oh, these? No, they’re runes. I’m a mage. Anyways that doesn’t matter, what does matter is what the hell happened to my father. And seeing as there aren’t any cops standing guard, this must be some sort of supernatural thing, and Melissa said something about shit going down in Beacon Hills.” Stiles huffs, stepping back a little to glare a bit at Scott.

“Dude, I haven’t seen you in months.” Scott says, looking upset, “Where did you go? And what’s Derek Hale doing here with you?”

Stiles could feel a bit of anger rise up inside of him, but let it out as he remembered that Scott and Derek were never on the best of terms with each other. 

“He’s here because we live together. And we’re dating. I left Beacon Hills because I couldn’t handle this hell hole anymore. And in case you forgot the last time I was here I got possessed by a fucking evil Japanese spirit that made me ALMOST kill everyone I loved.” Stiles growls.

“Why didn’t you stay? We could have talked and help each other out like we always do.” Scott looks wounded now, and Stiles hates how those dumb puppy eyes are making him feel bad now.

“Have you ever thought about the fact that I was messed up over that? Scott, I killed Allison. I killed four officers, and probably would of killed more with that thing inside of me. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, hell I couldn’t look anyone in the eye because I felt so guilty! I needed to leave! I….I just couldn’t handle the pain anymore.” He breaks a little at the last part, and relaxes when he feels Derek hand resting on his shoulder, giving him a strong squeeze to show his support. Sighing, Stiles scrubs at his face harshly, and takes a few deep breathes before looking back at Scott. “Scott, I’m going to spend some more time, alone, with my father who is in the hospital, okay? And then I’m going over to his house to eat something, I haven’t eaten all day an I feel like I’m going to pass out. After that you can come over, with your whole pack if you want, and you are going to tell me exactly what happened to my father and what’s going on here.”

There’s a harsh silence that fills the room, all Stiles wants to do is lay down and curl up next to his dad, but instead he watches as Scott gives him a cold look. Scott growls, actually growls and looks at Derek who has been calm through this whole ordeal. 

“What have you done to him?” Scott growls, slowly starting to shift.

“Stop! Derek hasn’t done anything, okay?! Dude chill!” 

“No! You aren’t the Stiles I know; the Stiles I know wouldn’t have up and left without a word, he would have talked to me, and he certainly wouldn’t have taken Derek’s side!” Stiles snaps at that.

“Will you quit being a child and grow up! People change Scott, and stop acting like you know me. You KNEW me, but not anymore. I’m not that Stiles anymore. I grew up ok, I had to learn to deal with my issues and nightmares, and I couldn’t have done it here because who knows what other supernatural bullshit I would have been dragged into so leave it! I’ll you at my dad’s house later.”

“It’s your house too, Stiles.”

Breathing through his nose Stiles tries not to throw a punch, “No, it’s not. My house is in New York along with Derek, and my friends. I don’t live here anymore, but that doesn’t mean I won’t do anything to help you or my dad.”

Scott makes a wounded noise, finally having shifted back to his human form, he glares at Derek one last time before finally leaving the room. Lydia stays behind and gives Stiles a sad smile, walking across the room to hug him, which alright? Stiles never knew she’d up and hug him, he still feels a little bad about the whole nogitsune thing, but he knows that Lydia is probably over the whole mess.

“I missed you Stiles. It was queit without you being here, and I turned into the research girl in the pack. Scott was too boneheaded to see that you were hurting.” Lydia says, they’re still hugging and Stiles is petty her hair. Years ago he would have passed out at having Lydia hug him, but now they simple share a mutual friendship and that’s all he can ask for. “I’m glad you left to be honest, even if it was a shit show without you. You look so much better now, healthy and grown up. Even you look much better, Derek. Not going to lie but I saw you two getting together, and you make a really cute couple. I’m actually a little jeleous.”

Stiles smiles, squeezing her hand as he leans backwards into Derek’s chest, “Yeah, we are pretty cute together. I mean have you seen Derek smile? Sure he’s hot and all that, but he has the cutest little bunny teeth when he smiles.”

Derek groans behind them, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile. 

“You two are ridiculous.” The older man mumbles, which gets them all laughing. And Stiles feels a little better than he was before.

~~

When Stiles walks into the place he use to call home he feels a little sick. The house feels lonely, and when he inspects the kitchen he sighs in relief to find nothing TOO bad that could harm his father’s heart health. Derek sniffs around and comments that there isn’t any signs of alcohol which makes Stiles feel really proud of his father. He knows after his mother died his father became a wreck and drank away the night, Stiles could have hold onto anger and hate his father for forcing him to grow up too quickly, but Stiles was not someone who held onto grudges, so he forgave his father way back then and still does. Sighing Stiles walks up the stairs and inspects his old room, it looks like the same mess that he left it, and Stiles grins at his untouched comic book collection, turning his head he sees Derek standing in his doorway.

“What would you say if I asked you to completely wreck me in my childhood room?” He asked, grinning teasingly at the werewolf in his doorway.

Derek makes a sort of pained noise, “Are you asking me to role-play some weird 16 year old fantasied?”

Stiles snickers, walking over to loop his arm around Derek’s waist, “Well, if you must know, 16 year old me was very horny and had a lot of fantasied about us together. One that frequently involved you leaping through my window while I jerked off, and then you decided to help and it went really filthy from there.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“No,” Stiles laughs, pressing his nose against Derek’s jaw, “I’m trying to get you hard so you’ll fuck me before Scott’s pack comes over. I don’t know when we’ll have another chance to fuck with all the shit going on around this town.”

“You can feel it too?”

Nodding his head, Stiles runs his hand under Derek’s shirt, “The magic here is going wild, some of it dies and then suddenly pops back up. I think it has something to do with the Nemeton, but I’ll have to go out and check the stump to be sure. But first I really want you to fuck me, fast and hard, like we’re not going to make it out alive the next day.”

“Fuck.” Derek’s nostrils flare ad Stiles and see the red rim start to glow, “I’m going to make sure your mouth is sore by tomorrow.”

Moaning Stiles nods is head and yelps when Derek throws him onto the bed, yanking off his shoes and pants Stiles smirks when he hears Derek growl behind him. “Tell me what you want me to do, big boy.” He teases, elated when he hears Derek’s growling get louder.

“First, I want you to strip down to your boxers, and then I want you to lay down and jerk yourself off. I’m going to watch you as you get yourself off, I’ll be able to taste you from just smelling your arousal. After that-“

Stiles raised an eyebrow as Derek tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something, the mans frown creased more as he let out a low growl. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles hummed, leaning forward to press quick kisses to Derek’s throat.

“Scott’s here, with everyone in his pack.” Derek grumbled, flexing his hands, which Stiles knew was a tell tale sign that Derek was pissed. Probably pissed at having to get cocked blacked by Scott, which had Stiles snickering a little. He groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. Huffing, Stiles tosses his jacket on his old bed, rolling up his sleeves before walking down the stairs, Derek following right behind him. Before he opens the door Stiles stops to take a few deep breathes, he doesn’t want any of the wolves to smell what Derek and he were about to do, but also he didn’t want to angry at Scott. He wasn’t really angry at his old best friend, it was just annoying that since Scott was alpha he thought that Stiles was still pack, or better yet that he could control who or what Stiles did. He shot Derek a calm smile, and kissed his cheek before finally walking over to open the door.

“God, your pack is bigger than I thought it was.” Stiles huffs as he sees a few more people standing behind Scott, “Come on in. Anyone want a drink? I think I can find my old stash of Coke’s?”

The kids-yes he was going to call them kids, he was older than them, and technically an adult-all thanked him, and Stiles went the kitchen to dig around behind the frozen veggies to pull out the large container of Cokes and tossed them to whoever wanted one. He even grabbed a couple of large chip bags, and some dip. Just because they were here, doesn’t meant they weren’t a little hungry. Stiles would know how large a werewolf’s appetite was after all he did live with Derek, and that man ate like he was starving. Once the puppies were fed, Stiles plopped down on his dad’s old lazy boy chair, with Derek standing by his side. 

“Alright, fill me in.”

So Scott told him about everything; about the supernatural hitmen, the Dread Doctors, the Beast, the chimeras, and even of Malia’s mom the Dessert Wolf. He told Stiles how there were some new hunters here, and they were worse than the Argents, he didn’t know who they were because the pack had yet to find them, but it was last night when they attack the Sheriff. Derek had to settle a hand over Stiles shoulder as he grew angered from hearing how the hunters hurt his dad.

“But that’s not the worst part.” Scott says.

“What’s worse?”

Scott was silent for a moment, looking down at his hands before looking back up towards Derek and Stiles, “Gerard and Kate Argent are alive, and they’re here.”

Stiles felt the air in his lungs dissapeer, a coldness wrapping itself around him as his knuckles went white from gripping the arms of the chair. His vision went black for a minute, and suddenly he was back in the basement, with Erica and Boyd strung up and getting beaten by Gerard. Oh god, Erica and Boyd! He still remembered their faces as Gerard had thrown him down the set of stairs, and could hear Erica whinging when the old man threw another punch at him. Flinching when he felt a hand settle on the back of his neck, Stiles looked up to see Derek’s concerned face as he looked down at him. Closing his eyes Stiles reminded himself that Gerard didn’t know he was here, Gerard had died but now was back again, Gerard didn’t know that Stiles grew up and was going to kick his ass with magic. But the worst part, he thinks, was that Derek had already seen Kate Argent get her throat slashed by Peter, and everything had been better. But now she was alive, and worse, from what Scott had told them she was some kind of werejaugar. 

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Stiles asked when he opened his eyes again, settling back into Derek’s touch as the older man rubbed the back of his neck. 

It was then that Scott gave him a look, a look only Stiles knew from being his best friend since grade school.

“You don’t have a plan do you.”

“No. Uh, we’ve been kind of at a loss since we can’t pinpoint where the hunters are exactly. I was kind of hoping you might be able to help. Deaton is out of town, so I can’t really go to him for help.” Scott explained, hope filling his eyes as he stared at Stiles.

Closing his eyes Stiles hummed in response, suddenly standing up and going to his duffle bag to pull out the Grimoire. The book whined and growled, made sniffing noises as if it was trying to figure out where it was. Stiles chuckled when the book yipped happily at being held, and if it had a tail Stiles was sure it would be wagging excitedly; he walked back over to the chair and plopped back down rubbing a hand over the Grimoire’s back. Everyone stared at the book like it was going to jump them, and it was Lydia who finally spoke up.

“What is that? And why does it smell like….like death?” She asked, scrunching up her nose.

“Hey, don’t be mean to Baby, he’s perfect. Aren’t you boy?” Stiles rubbed the books front back and forth and smiled when it barked happily.

“Dude,” Scott breathed, “Your book is acting like a dog? Why? Why are you taking to it like it’s alive?”

Stiles huffed a laugh, “It’s a Grimoire, a book that’s filled with a collection of spells and knowledge. Also the smell is probably because the cover is stitched from different parts of mythical creatures, but don’t worry he’s harmless and a good boy. He won’t bite…much.”

Smirking at the packs faces, Stiles rubbed his thumb up the Grimoire’s spin, and let the book flip open. Humming he flipped pages around while the pack watched him with all their attention, Derek just huffed before walking away mumbling something about dinner. Stiles spent the next few pages flipping through pages and grumbled at the table of contents, before finding what he wanted.

“Ah-ha! Ok here we go.” He jumped up and tossed the book in the air, ignoring when he got a collection of gasp when the book stayed floating in the air. Running around Stiles pulled out a bowl, a few spices from the spice cabinet before digging around his bag for some jars, he always came prepared just in case he had to conduct some ridiculous spell.

Scott and the other werewolves scrunched their noses when he came back to the living room, setting the jars on the table and smacking away inquisitive hands that reached towards the jars. He sent a glaring look towards the kid, Liam, when he tried to touch his Grimoire. 

“I wouldn’t do that. He doesn’t like strangers, so you might not want to touch unless you want to loose you arm.”

Liam immediately pulled back, looking down at his arm like it was already going to fall off. Chuckling, Stiles pushed the table and chairs back to give himself some space in the room. He kicked off his shoes and socks, before throwing his shirt off and ignoring the stares, pulling out his box of enchanted chalk, he pulled out the red one and began to draw a perfect circle on the ground. He drew a bunch of strange symbols around the circle, before sitting down in the middle, he stopped when he reached for the bowl.

“Uh, this is going to get a little weird, so like don’t freak out if shit starts to happen. And do not! Under any circumstances step into the circle, or break it.” Stiles explained, pulling ingredients out and dropping them into the bowl, when he opened one jar that had everyone reeling backwards from the stench. Stiles smiled sheepishly at them as he explained, “It’s giantseed. Which smells like fucking awful.”

“Seed? As in-“

“Yup! And do not ask how I get this stuff, honestly it’s already traumatizing that I have it.” Stiles said, glaring when he heard Derek laughing from the kitchen because the man-of course-knew exactly how the whole thing went down. 

Finishing up with he ingrediants in the bowl, Stiles pulled out a golden knife with ugly spirals and symbols carved into the blade, “Alright, now I need the blood of the wolf who controls the Beacon Hills territory.” He mumbled.

When Scott got up to give him blood, Stiles stopped him by raising up his hand, “Scott, as much as I love you, and know that you’re a True Alpha, it’s not you.”

“What!” A flash of emotions crossed over the alphas face, from anger to confusion to a strange concoction of both. “But I’m the alpha.”

“Yes, but Beacon Hills doesn’t belong to you. It’s Hale territory, and will always be Hale territory. This whole place reeks of Hale’s blood, this place will never belong to anyone but the Hale’s.” Stiles explained, ignoring the look of hurt look crossing over Scott’s features, as he looked over towards the kitchen, “Babe? Mind giving me a bit of that blood of yours?”

He heard Derek huff from the kitchen, there was the sound of something being set down and shuffling before Derek finally emerged. Rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirts, before holding his arm out. Sloly, Stiles let the blade cut down the palm of Derek’s hand, holding the blade in the werewolves skin so the wound didn’t close up immediately. When he got a teaspoon of blood, he pulled the knife away before cutting his own palm open, flicking the blade to clean off the blood once the wound on his hand has sealed up. He tosses the knife to the side, and settles back down, closing his eyes as he sparks a fire inside the bowl, he gets a little naseous at the smell from the bowl. With a huff he tilts his head back and swallows he contents from the bowl, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out.

~~

 

When Stiles wakes up he’s in a room. Well sort of room? The walls are white and endless, and there are people just standing in front of him, far behind the group of strangers is the Nemeton, but this time it isn’t just stump, its a tree. Massive and ginormous, standing above them all proudly with it’s massive branches, and uneasiness of staring at it so much.

“Took you long enough.”

“Jesus!” Stiles jumps, whipping his head around to glare at a terribly familiar face.

“Nope. Not him. Try again.” Peter grins wickedly at him. This isn’t the same Peter though, this is the Peter that tried to kill Lydia, give Stiles the bite, and was having a party with slaughtering everyone who had something to with the fire. There are still scorch marks running up the side of Peter’s face, and his eyes are wild and cold, cold like that of a dead mans.

“Peter? Or wait. Are you Peter, or are you just like my imagination playing a cruel joke on me?” Stiles questions, making sure to keep Peter far away from him.

“Yes, I’m Peter. At least, a part of him that is. The part that died, along with all the anger and grief that he had inside of him.” Not Peter explains.

“If you’re him, then who are all these people?”

“The Hale’s, our whole lineage. Well, the dead ones at least. You’ve called us for help, and we’re here to help.” Peter smiles, and this time it looks more sincere.

“Yeah, dork, now tell us what you want so I can go back to sleep.”

Whipping his head around, Stiles gawks at Laura Hale, alive and smirking down at him. He feels awful, remembering how he and Scott had dug up her grave, and how Peter had used her as bait to call Derek to him. She smiles at Stiles, and claps a hand over his shoulder when he lets his head hang.

“I’m so sorry.” He croaks.

“Aw, shut it, kid. This isn’t a party here, besides that’s Derek’s job to be the angsty one in the family.” Stiles laughs at that, and finally smiles. 

“Derek. He misses you a lot Laura, I’m so sorry-“

She holds up a hand and shakes her head, “Derek’s been through a lot of shit, but in the end you were there to help him get better, and be happy. After all the other shitty girlfriends he’s had I’d just like to say thank you, for taking care of him, and for healing him. If I’d know that Derek getting a boyfriend was all I had to do to make him happy, I would have done it a long time ago.” Laura teases, “Now come on, dork.”

Stiles glares at that, “I’m not a dork.”

“Your right. You’re a nerd.” Laura laughs as Stiles shoves her to the side, and they both laugh when Peter gives an exasperate sigh before leading them past all the dead Hale’s

“How come the others are just standing there?” Stiles finally ask as they past by someone who looks a little bit like Derek, but older and more calm.

“You don’t have as deep as a connection with them, as you do with us.” Peter explains.

“But all I did was throw a Molotov cocktail onto Peter, and dig up Laura’s grave? How the hell do you count that as a connection?”

The two Hale’s just grinned at each other, before stopping when they finally came up to the trunk of the Nemeton. Hale’s and their secrets, Stiles thought to himself.

“Touch the tree and it’ll show you everything you need.” Peter says, crossing his arms over his chest, “Oh, and never wake me up again. Next time I won’t be so nice.” 

And with that he’s walking away, Stiles rolls his eyes before yelping when Laura drags him into a bear hug. Werewolf hug? Whatever that woman is strong as hell.

“I wish mom could have met you, she would have loved to meet Derek’s mate. Your such a cutie too.” Laura teases him, giving him another squeeze and then pulling back, “You too should have met earlier, then Derek wouldn’t have….have met her.”

Stiles doesn’t need to hear the name to know who Laura is talking about, “Yeah, but imagine all the things that would have changed. For better or worse. You all could have been killed in the fire, or maybe not, we won’t know because we can’t change the past.” Stiles supplied.

Laura rolls her eyes, “Oh my god, your just as nerdy as my brother too. No wonder you two are mates, practically made for each others neediness.” She smiles sadly at him then, “When you get back, tell Derek that I miss him. And I love him even though he was an idiot and didn’t tell me anything. I still forgive him. And tell him to stop being so grumpy!”

Stiles laughed at that part, “That might be a little too much to ask, but I’ll tell him everything you said.”

Nodding her head, Laura gave Stiles one last smile before walking away, when he looked back Stiles found himself all alone with the Nemeton. It sent chills up his spine as he stepped towards the eerie tree. Reaching out he placed his hand on the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes when his palm touched the wood. At first nothing happened and he felt stupid for putting his hand on the tree, but when he tried to pull hs hand off the tree it wouldn’t budge. He felt a sudden current of pain run up his hand and he gritted his teeth together as the pain was more than he could handle, opening his mouth he let out a blood curdling scream.

“Stiles!”

“Stiles!”

“STILES!”

Snapping his eyes open, Stiles rolled over where he was laying on the ground to vomit back up the crap he had eaten. It was disgusting but once it was out of his system he felt ten times better than he did, wiping his mouth he looked down at his arm that burned and signed and saw a new tattoo. It was the Nemeton, the tree raised and wrapped around his arm like a snake, he glared at the tree before snapping his head up when he saw everyone standing around the circle watching him. Smiling sheepishly he stood up and broke the circle, letting the swimming feeling that had hit him when he stood up take hi over as he fell forward into Derek’s strong arms. The werewolf ran his nose over Stiles forhead, before following a path down his cheek to nuzzle it for a minute before scenting his throat. Huffing, Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass away before he straightened himself.

“I’m hungry, babe.” Stiles mumbled against Dereks chest, rubbing his cheek against the warm fabric.

Derek huffed a laugh, the hand on his back started rubbing soothing circles as Derek pressed his lips to Stiles forehead.

“Don’t worry. I made dinner, hope you like m=homemade burgers.”

“Stiles? You ok man?” Scott prodded from behind him.

Nodding his head, Stiles straightened himself and turned to face the pack, “I saw the Nemeton and was able to form a connection with the tree. I can see through the roots which connect all over Beacon Hills, so finding those asshloles will be a lot easier now. So, let’s make a plan.”

~~

They spend four whole days planning, and in that time span Stiles visits his dad for four hours, catches up with Scott and his pack, Lydia drags him out of the house to go shopping with her-she’s impressed that he outgrew his usually plaid and graphic tees clothes, which Stiles just rolls his eyes and helps her pick out which dress looks better. They get mistaken as a couple about three times, to which Stiles just gives up and they both put on a play, which is a lot more fun than he thought it would be. Lydia practically drags him around all afternoon, runs her nails through his long hair, and teases him the entire time as they catch up and talk about college. Other than that, Stiles gets a mountain full of questions from the pack and Scott about doing magic, which he’s happy enough to show off for all of them, and spent an hour talking about conspiracy theories and the supernatural with Mason. Who Stiles has decided is his favorite and will adopt the child, hell even the Grimoire likes Mason and lets the teenager pet and look through it’s unlimited pages. He can tell that Mason has a tiny crush on him, which surprises him a little so he makes sure not to acknowledge the teenagers eyes when they roam over his chest whenever Stiles walks around bare chested. Derek definitely takes note and being his usually possessive werewolf self he makes sure to mark and suck bruises onto Stiles neck at night, and smirk proudly while Stiles bitches about it all day long. 

“Alright. I think we’ve got everything ready. I made sure to call some contacts who will help, they should be here by tomorrow.” Stile hums, setting down his pen where he was marking out the plan on the map they rolled out. Derek stands behind him, a hand resting on his lower back, the heat of him sinking through the fabric making his skin tingle a little.

“Perfect. Now how about we have a little movie night. I’m exhausted from playing war room with you boys, and I’d like to spend the night relaxing with a movie.” Lydia says, looking at her nails like they didn’t just plan to fight with the hunters.

Stiles huffs a laugh, smirking when he looks up at the strawberry blonde, “If you pick The Notebook one more time, I might actually throw myself out the second story window.” He teases, getting an eyeball from the woman.

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of The Titanic for the night.”

“Nooooo. Lydia why. Why must you always choose the awful romance movies.” He groans.

“It’s a classic.” She argues, smirking as they banter more. “Fine. I’ll let you choose the movie tonight, but it better be good Stile.”

“Oh, trust me. My movie taste is way better than yours. Cause tonight we’re watching the greatest romance movie of all times, The Princess Bride.” Stiles says, proudly pulling out DVD, before starting up the DVD player and setting up the TV. 

When bowls of popcorn are done being handed out, Stiles throws himself to lay on top of Derek, the older man grunts before moving his arms from under Stiles to wrap around him. Smiling, Stiles pulls a blanket over them so he can cuddle into Derek’s chest, reaching out to munch on the popcorn, leaning back to feed some to Derek whenever he nudges for some. Half way through the movie, and everyone groaning whenever Stiles and Mason talk along with the actors because of course they would know this movie by heart, Stiles starts to get tired. Yawning every few minutes, he jumps the Derek shifts beneath him and squeaks when the man lifts him off the couch cradling Stiles in his arms as he walks upstairs. They say goodnight to everyone, and Stiles makes a fuss of being carried upstairs before getting tossed onto the bed. He smiles up at Derek as the werewolf leans over him to press sweet kisses over Stiles face, when their lips finally touch Stiles smirks and bites at Derek’s bottom lip grinning even wider when the werewolf growls into the kiss.

“Not tonight.” Stiles yawns when Derek climbs into bed next to him, “Too tired, Sourwolf. Wanna sleep…”

“As you wish.” Derek grins, pressing another kiss to Stiles lips, before turning over to let Stiles spoon him.

Stiles snorts, pressing a few kisses to the back of Derek’s neck, “Dork.”

When he wakes up later, Stiles groans at the sunlight creeping into the room, he waves his hands as if the sunlight will just disappear if he shoo’s it away. Yawning he settles back down, squeezing his arms around Derek’s chest, a hand splaying over the man’s pecs as he starts rubbing at the skin. He lips press featherlight kisses onto Derek’s back, and he can’t help but grin when Derek squirms beneath him. Pushing Derek down to lay on his stomach, Stiles presses his morning wood into Derek’s ass, biting his shoulder when Derek groans beneath him.

“Awake yet, Sourwolf?” Stiles ask, continuing with switching between nipping Derek’s back to rutting against his ass.

“I might be more awake if you’d get us naked.” Derek mumbles, turning his head so he can look at Stiles face, he looks half asleep with a hair that screams ‘Just woke up!’.

“Hmmm, tempting, but we have plans today, baby.” Stiles responds cheekly, running his fingers through Derek’s messy har before jumping out of the bed. Laughing as he avoids Derek’s arm when he tries to pull him back down into the bed, jumping around the side Stiles ducks down to press a wet kiss to Derek’s cheek giggling as he leaves the bedroom to make some breakfast. Stiles grins when he hears a growl from where he left Derek in their bed, setting up the coffee maker Stiles counts the seconds until Derek puts some pants on and comes into the kitchen to attack him. This was always a favorite game that Stiles enjoyed playing with Derek; he would tease and mess around with the werewolf until they were both hard before jumping out of the bed to run to the safety of the kitchen, playing like he just wanted to cook them breakfast and didn’t realize his mate was hard until Derek had him pressed against the kitchen counter. Sometimes Derek caught him before he could run off, and would drag his ass back to bed to ravage Stiles as much as he wanted, sometimes he didn’t catch him and he’d either tease and flirt with Stiles in the kitchen or cling to him like a possessive monkey. It was a game he really enjoyed playing-especially when Derek had class and would have to think about using his time wisely to either have sex with Stiles and have to rush to get to class, or leave with a kiss and freely showered. 

It takes the werewolf fifteen seconds to pull on his boxers, and then he’s dragging Stiles into his arm to suck biting kisses onto his neck. Laughing, Stiles squirms in his arms so he can face Derek, cupping the older mans face so they can kiss properly. Groaning into the kiss, Stiles tilts his face to the side so he can get better access at Derek’s lips, opening his mouth to tease Derek’s lips with his tongue, both of them groaning when Stiles presses his hips against Derek’s. Running his nails down Derek’s back, Stiles smirks when Derek’s head falls backward so he can moan, leaning forward Stiles bites over the werewolf’s Adam’s apple running his tongue over the warm skin. Their so caught up in each other that they don’t even notice the pack is still there, and Lydia is standing at the kitchen door until she clears her throat. Jumping back, Stiles face turns red and he flails around trying to act like she didn’t walk in on them having a hardcore make out session.

“As cute as you too are, I don’t think I’m awake enough to watch you both fuck in the kitchen.” Lydia smirks at both blushing men. “Although, if you make a tape I’d be happy to watch it.”

Stiles stammers and falls his hands around in front of him, he gives up when she gives him an evil smirk and just hides his face in Derek’s chest. Derek hums rubbing his nose into Stiles hair as he reaches behind him to prepare their coffee, he grins when Stiles starts chuckling and mutters something about Lydia being nosy like always. Handing him his coffee, Stiles hums and sips at the warm drink watching as everyone files into the kitchen to start making themselves breakfast, leaning back against Derek’s chest and smiling at the fact that no one’s a morning person. Well, minus Kira who’s a bubble of happy personality, she reminds him of Ora and how nothing ever seemed to ruin her happy mood. Not even when Jackson was an asshole to everyone, she was still super cheerful and had even gotten Jackson to sit down and make friendship bracelets with her. Even though Jackson had bitched the entire time about it being girly or super lame, Stiles always got a glance of the bracket he made on him all the time and smiled softly at how much Jackson has grown up from being the asshole he use to be. Lost in his own thoughts Stiles hadn’t even realized Lydia had asked him a question, until Derek pinched his side.

“Huh!?” He jumped, straightening himself up as he looked around.

Lydia smirked, “I was just asking you where you were planning to go to college, Derek here was telling us how he was studying to be an architect. After I finish this year I’ll be going to Berkley.” She explained, smirking a little as she said next, “What did you get distracted while I was talking?”

Stiles hummed, rubbing his eye sleeply, “Sorry, I was thinking about how Kira reminded me of Ora, she’s a mermaid we met up in New York and a friend of ours, I just remembered how she had Jackson make friendship bracelets with her this one time during Pack Night.”

Scott and Lydia both raised their eyebrows as they said, “Pack Night?” “Jackson Whittemore?” at the same time. Stiles chuckled at their confused faces.

“Yeah, remember how much of an ass Jackson was back then? He’s cool now. Still a dick, but he’s with Danny so I think that really helped him to be less of a dick.” Stiles smiled at the memories of their first time meeting, “We have Pack Night’s every Friday with a bunch of our friends up there, we’re kind of like pack, we’ve got like what three? Three werewolves. A mermaid, a witch, a harpy, and then you got me. Plus Iggy and Danny who are both humans. We’re kind of like a pack, we look after one another, and hang out a lot. “

“Pretty sure Danny’s probably a witch too, he just doesn’t use this information.” Derek contemplated, a hand coming up to stroke Stiles neck, rubbing at the Hale family symbol. 

“I can’t believe Jackson is nice. I thought he was in London?”

“Nah, he moved over here for school, he’s living with Danny now.” Stiles shrugged, “It’s been really good for him, I don’t think the pack in London was all that nice about him moving over there, especially with the blue eyes.”

“So, what your in some other pack now?” Scott growled.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles looked over at the alpha and saw the anger on his face, his eyes flashing red as he glared at Stiles. Stiles knew this was going to happen at one part, knew that Scott still thought they were best friends, brothers, and would automatically think that Stiles was still in his pack even after he left. He just hand’t expected the anger coming from him, Scott was never an angry person, but when the whole werewolf thing started Stiles had always known that Scott would hold a sort of resentment towards him because if he hadn’t dragged Scott with him to go find that dead body they wouldn’t be here right now. Derek growled behind him, clawed hands gripping Stiles side as the older werewolf snarled at the alpha.

“Stop it, the both of you. You’re acting like three year olds who’re fighting over a toy.” Stiles snapped at them. Derek calmed down immediately, resting his nose on Stiles shoulder in apology which Stiles accepted by resting a hand on the back of his neck and squeezing it. 

“You’re my pack, Stiles. How can you choose to be in some other pack!” Scott growled.

Stiles shook his head, “Scott, I left your pack the moment I left Beacon Hills. I thought to myself, maybe I should get out of this werewolf crap while I’m ahead of myself, so I tried. But that didn’t work out so well, cause then I found myself doing magic, sealing away evil spirits, befriending other packs, and killing wendigos. I was thrown right back into the crap. But this time I had help, and it wasn’t like I was being pressured to do anything, I could have walked away but I didn’t because that would have been the wrong thing to do.”

“You killed someone…”

“Seriously,” Stiles snapped, “That’s what you got from what I said? I didn’t kill someone; I killed wendigos that were eating people, I killed a witch that was trying to bring back her dead husband and was killing innocent babies before they could even walk, I’ve crushed harpy eggs under my feet so I could kill the mother that had been throwing people off the edges of cuffs, I’ve run down centaurs and minotaurs just to save people. I killed them to save others.”

“Stiles, we don’t kill people.” 

“No, Scott. You don’t kill people, you try and make them change who they are. But guess what Scotty, in the real world some people don’t change, and those kind of people just want to keep killing for the hell of it.” Stiles snapped, the coffee cup in his hand breaking in his grip and shattering all over the floor. 

Growling out in frustration, Stiles makes a few gestures with his hands which has the coffee spilled and the broken cup jumping back up and reforming itself in his hands. The cuts healing over faster than a werewolf’s healing speed. He shakes the stinging pain from his hand and goes to empty his cup into the sink, huffing as he scrubs his face before disappearing up the stairs. He ignores the chatter that starts back up when he leaves and instead busies himself by dressing. When the door opens he still ignores it, only when he feels Derek wrap his arms around him does he finally let himself crumble into the mans arms. Closing his eyes as Derek rubs his nose against his throat, gentle touches that help to settle his nerves.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, arms clinging on to Derek’s as he’s held, “I just…I wasn’t ready for how he would react to knowing that we’ve killed people.”

“You forget that those people were too far gone to be saved, we couldn’t help them Stiles. It’s not killing if the person is already gone.” Derek answered, his lips pressed softly to the back of Stiles neck. Both of them remained quiet and Derek counted inside his head while getting Stiles to follow the breathing exercise they both had been practicing for when they were angry or frustrated. It happened sometimes, usually not as often as it would have years ago when they first met and drove each other insane, but now, they only seemed to get frustrated when neither could decide on a piece of furniture at Ikea, or when Stiles would keep doing something even when it annoyed Derek. They didn’t fight; in fact Stiles was a little surprised to notice that they became one of those couple who would get into a fit only to laugh it off and come to a compromise at the end, plus Derek would join Stiles when he meditated and they talked openly with each other and never kept secrets.

Well, maybe Stiles would sometimes buy sweets and keep them a secret because he knew Derek’s sweet tooth and heightened senses would catch it, so Stiles did his best to hoard the sweets.

When he had finally settled down, Stiles let his feet kick out from underneath him so Derek could hold him tighter. It was like having a heavy blanket wrapped around him, those ones that were made for people with severe anxiety. It was a nice comfort and Derek never seemed to mind when Stiles leaned heavily on him, using his werewolf strength to support them both up as Stiles let his mind wander for a bit before snapping back to reality. Straightening back up, Stiles turned around to cup Derek’s face and kiss his mate taking the moment just to enjoy those lips and the rough scratch of Derek’s trimmed beard against his skin. It’s be a lie if Stiles didn’t say the beard was a total turn on for him, and he used it to his advantage to live out some of his wild teenage fantasies of a hairy Derek rubbing and marking him up with that beard. Pulling back so he could smile up at his mate, Stiles pulled Derek’s face down so he could press kisses over Derek’s face, the werewolf rumbled as he was pleased by Stiles soft touches and rubbed his face against the underside of Stiles chin. 

Chuckling, Stiles finally stepped back so he could stretch himself. “Alright, enough with all the angsty shit, we’ve got a long day of kicking ass to do.” He grinned, smirking as he walked over to the dresses to pull some jeans out.

Derek snuck up behind him to grab at his ass, grinning wolf like hen Stiles squeaked-it was a manly squeak!-and pulled him to his chest, “You sure it can be a day filled with kicking ass and great morning sex?”

“Don’t be such a horny-wolf, Derek.” Stiles huffed, smirking as he turned his head to look at Derek in the eyes, “Save he sex for after we kicked ass and we’re high on adrenaline. Maybe then we can get a moment to ourselves and have a little fun.”

“Oh?” Derek smirked, “And what did you have in mind with this ‘fun’?”

“How about marking me up with those big scary teeth of yours while I sit on your face. Maybe we’ll see who can last longer before the other comes; a werewolf’s stamina against a horny teenager?”

“And what does the winner get?”

“Well, that’s just up to the winner isn’t it.”

“God, I fucking love you Stiles.” Derek groaned pressing kisses to the back of his neck, his fangs dropping a little to scrap at the skin.

“I know, I love myself too.”

Both of them had bursted out in laughter at that, Stiles laughing harder when Derek pushed him on the bed and walked away rolling his eyes. Rolling back off the bed, Stiles got up to finish dressing, when he finished and had his socked feet shoved into his shoes he went downstairs dreading to see Scott again but it turned out the alpha had left while he and Derek were upstairs. Sighing, Stiles picked up a plate that had some leftover breakfast food and ate it, not caring that it was a little cold. The others seemed to be entertaining themselves as they played on their phones, chatted with one another, or were doing something else. Probably school work, Stiles thought to himself, since most of them were still in school. It felt weird, being the same age as Lydia and Scott, and yet he was graduated, had his own little job that he ran and had basically grown up before any of them had. He could go to college right now, while they still had to finish off school, he felt a little proud of himself with how much he had grown, and boy ha he grown since the last time they saw him. He knew he was attractive, back then he gave off a kind of vibe that said, ‘hey looky here, virgin Twink up for the grab!’ but now he looked more like ‘I could bath in your blood and your daughter would call me daddy’. It was a little funny how much his body had changed.

Finishing off the food and setting the plate into the dishwasher, Stiles popped his knuckles and cracked his spine before moving into the living room to go over the plan one more time with everyone. Tonight. Was the night and he really didn’t want any fuck ups.

~~

Turns out they didn’t really have to go through the plan four more times, because it gets thrown out the window. Literally.

Right around 2 in the afternoon there’s crashing sound and someone screaming, suddenly the wolves are up and shifted ready to attack. The front door gets kicked down and the masked person throws down a canister that is spilling out grey smoke, Stiles freezes for a moment and stares at the masked person before snapping his eyes away when he hears Derek roar. Stiles watched as a few of the wolves simple fell down to the ground like concrete, Derek and the others appeared to be not in control as their features shifted from human to werewolf it was then that Stiles realized it was the gas from the canister that was putting them all to sleep. Fixing his gaze on the smoke Stiles summoned the powers deep in his chest and created a forceful wind that blew all the smoke and masked people out of the house, some of the masked hunters were able to throw themselves out of his attack but the others weren’t so lucky and had been thrown out the window and doors they bursted through. Grunting as his body started to go lax from the the sleeping gas, Stiles stumbled over to where Derek’s body was struggling on the ground, Scott was mere inches from him his face in a snarl but his eyes were drooping heavily, the older man was just on the verge of wakefulness. Stiles shot a hand out to grab Derek and Scott and shocked them awake before he himself passed out from the gas.

When Stiles came too he found himself chained in iron shackles which put a hinder on his powers, but not too much which was good enough for him, whoever had put the shackles on obviously wasn’t aware of how much power Stiles was packing. And that had put him at a great advantage. Shifting around he noticed he was in the woods near the Nemeton, the tree stump sat ominously where it had been since he’d seen it last time, there were a bunch of hunters standing around a woman who stood right next to the stump. She was a witch, that was what Stiles first noted about the woman as she worked spells and carvings into the stump, she was simple looking with dark hair and a fair figure she was beautiful in a kind of average way. Looking around Stiels noted that Scott’s pack was tied to separate trees around the Nemeton and had at least two guards near them, some of them were still asleep and others were awake and trying to struggle from the bindings around them. Stiles wanted to tell them to stop and save their energy but he knew it wouldn’t be wise to speak at the moment, even though he did love to hear his own voice.

Looking around Stiles sighed in relief when he noticed neither Derek or Scott were tied to any of the trees, which meant he had given them enough time to escape. Looking over to his left he saw Mason was tied to the tree next to him and was looking around as well, when his eyes caught Stiles own Stiles glanced down at his hand and tapped out a message in Morse Code.

‘You alright?’

Mason’s eyes widen and he tapped out a response as well, ‘You know Morse Code?’

Stifling his snort Stiles responded with, ‘Of course dummy, how else would Scott and I send each other terrible jokes across the classroom.’

Mason smiled at this but it quickly fell when the one of the guards near him walked by.

‘Do you know what’s going on.’ Mason tapped out.

‘No. But I’m sure we’ll get the usual villain monologue soon enough when the witch over there starts getting chatty. I’m going to zone out for a moment and test my restraints, check where Scott and Derek are and get them heading over here to help. If you know anyone else who knows Morse Code or any kind of signles tell them to chill for a moment, but be prepared for anything thats going to happen in the next few minutes.’ Stiles instructed, having to stop once in a while as a few guards walked past him and Mason a couple times.

Mason nodded his head and turned to look at Liam. Satisfied that everything was goin smoothly, Stiles stretched his neck and closed his eyes, his fingers sank into he Earth beneath him and he tapped into the power beneath him. Suddenly he could see and hear everything around him, it was like he was a spectator watching everything go down and it was pretty cool, but he didn’t spare a moment to play around and instead followed the sharp connection to where Derek was. Flying through the trees and the Earth Stiles found himself suddenly standing before Derek and Scot, both werewolves were snapping and bickering at one another which had Stiles rolling his eyes. Looking around Stiles smirked when he saw a little sparrow nearby watching the two werewolves bicker, he flung himself at the sparrow and took over the birds mind and body for the moment, it was like possession but freely given as he could only possess a living being if they gave him permission. Taking a moment to get use to his knew body, Stiles tested his wings out a couple of time before finally getting off the branch and jumping down to land on Derek’s shoulder and nipped at his ear.

Derek growled and snapped a clawed hand at him, but Stiles early dodged him and snapped at his ear again.

“Damnit, fuck off!” Derek growled and flashed his eyes. Sighing, Stiles gave Derek his best bitch face a small bird could give and watched as Derek’s face clicked with recognization. “Shit, Stiles?”

Nodding his head din confirmation, Stiles pecked at Derek’s cheek to show how pissed he was at Derek for being a dick. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t realize you were doing that weird possession thing.”

“Possession thing-wait-Stiles!” Scott looked like he’d just seen a man flash him with his nudity and Stiles couldn’t help but cackle, but it sound more like chirps. “Dude, how are you doing that! That’s so cool!”

Derek rolled his eyes at Scott’s excitement, “He’s been practicing his spell work, he started small by possessing plants and bugs and got bigger with dogs and cats, he hasn’t gotten up to humans yet but he’s been busy with other things as well.” Scott looked at Stiles with pure amazement and awed and Stiles could practically sense the pride coming off of Derek, which he rolled his eyes at and chirped at them before jumping off Derek’s shoulder and flying off. Without question, both werewolves followed after him as he flew through the trees leading them back to where Stiles unconscious body was. When they got close enough Stiles came to a halt and landed back on Derek’s shoulder, the man gave him a raised eyebrow to which Stiles just huff and let himself let the bird take control of it’s body again as he went back to his own.

Gasping as he felt the magic surge back through his veins, Stiles straightened up from where his body had slouched while he was out. Looking over to the trees at the far edge he could spot Derek and Scott’s eyes as they flashed at them. It seemed the other pack members noticed their alpha was close by as their eyes flashed and they straightened up, grinning Stiles moved the hand trapped behind him and started scratching a symbol in the tree. It was going to hurt as he had to scratch it out with blunt nails and they been to bleed after a while, but he didn’t have to worry when suddenly Gerard and Kate were walking into the clearing. The witch turned towards them and smiled wickedly.

“So nice of you two to join us. I was just getting ready to begin the ritual.” The witch smiled.

“Thank you, Bell. I knew you were the perfect woman for the job.” Kate grinned toothy. “After all, who doesn’t want to kill a bunch of filthy animals.”

“Agreed.” Bell smirked, her eyes narrowing as she looked straight towards Stiles, “What do you want to do with the mage here? He doesn’t have a lot of power to be used as a slave, but perhaps he could be of some use.”

When Gerard’s eyes connect with Stiles own it was like a cold splash of water was thrown over him and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking a little. There was still a bit of fear from when the man had beaten him senseless to send a warning, only no one had noticed and no one had cared nor did they pay any mind to him at that time. He remembered the pain of lying to his dad that night, remember as he watched who he had thought at the time the love of his life proclaim her love to the asshole Jackson. Sometimes he could see those cold bony hands reaching out to hit him, but that had been a while ago, now his fear had gone cold and instead there was a harsh flame of anger that ignited in his belly. The old man smiled wickedly at him.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…the last time I saw you you were laying on the ground in my basement crying after I had finished with my message.” Gerard tutted, walking closer to him and grabbed his face. “Should have ran away from these animals when you had the chance boy, maybe then your father wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Stiles wasn’t one for formalities and enjoyed playing dirty, so he did the best next thing he could do and spit in Gerard’s face and laughed when the man jumped back from him to whip his face. Yelling in rage Gerard slammed his fist against the side of Stiles head and had him snapping his head to the side, but that didn’t stop him from laughing. 

“Fuck you, old man.” Stiles sneered.

“You know, I really should have killed Scott when I had the chance, I knew he was playing something with me I just had no idea what it was. Maybe after this I’ll kill him right tin front of you, and after that it’ll be your father.”

Stiles was silent fro moment, but when he lifted his head he let all the cold fury show in his harsh hazel eyes as he calmly told Gerard, “When I get out of these chains, I’m going to tear you from limb by limb, but I’m going to do it slow with a fucking salad knife so you feel as much pain as I want you to feel. But I won’t let you die. Oh no, I’ll keep you alive for a while. Each day I tear another limb off of you; first your fingers and toes, and then your arms and legs, maybe your tongue if you get snappy with me. I’ll hang your body around and invited all my little werewolf friends so they can laugh at how pitiful you look. Lying there and crying like a little bitch as we laugh at your pain. Once I get tired of your screams I’m going to find a nice werewolf pack to throw your limbless body at them, and then I’m going to watch as they tear into your body and chew you up before spitting you back out. Just like the scum you are, not fit to eat, not fit to live.”

For a moment the whole clearing was silent, everyone’s eyes were on him and he can sense the mixed emotions of pure fear and weakness floated around him like a bad stench. Stiles let the wild emotions flood through him, he thought about Deucalion’s cold eyes, he thought about the wendigos toothy smiles, the Darach’s darkness that seemed to always linger around her, but worst of all he thought about the nogitsune’s terrifying grin; he thought of all those things and let them shift his face into that of a cold monstrous thing as he looked Gerard down and he could see the fear in the man’s face and the tremble in his hands as he stepped back.

It was Kate who had broken the moment with a harsh laugh, “Well aren’t you just a cute one. Maybe I should keep him, daddy, and teach him a lesson on how he should respect his elders. Teach how we deal with whores who run with wild animals.” She hissed at him.

Stiles grinned and shifted his eyes over to Kate, and relished how she flinched back from his wicked grin, “Aw, how sweet of you Kate. But we all know who the real whore is here. Tell me, how many other kids have you seduced into your bed and manipulated them before burning down their families. Did you have fun with those little werewolf kids, Kate? How old was Derek when you played with him? Oh, that’s right. He was only 16.” Stiles snarled the last part and he could feel his eyes shift a raging violet, “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you bitch. You hurt my mate. So now I’m going to hurt you.”

Kate scoffed, “You can’t do anything. You’re all chained up, just like your little mutts, boy.”

“That’s what you think.”

Finishing the last part of the spell, Stiles eyes flashes as the all the trees that held the other werewolves and humans suddenly released them. Without even stopping to contemplate what was happen as they jumped to their feet and attacked the guards near them. Derek and Scott were already rushing out of the trees where they were hidden, shifted and clawing at the hunters, standing up and smirking Stiles rubbed at his red and raw wrist before stalking over to deal with the witch. She howled with rage and leaped at him with a wicked looking dagger, but Stiles was quicker and had known she was going to attack even before she did. Quickly dodging her attack, Stiles tripped her and locked her hands in the chains used to once hold him. He hissed out an enchantment that would pull her under the Earth and keep her trapped there forever, before jumping away to deal with everything else. His heart stopped when he felt pain rip through his chest and the familiar howl of Derek in pain, swirling around he saw the massive black wolf had fallen to the ground with slash marks tearing into his side as he bled heavily.

Kate simply laughed, her clawed hands covered in Derek’s blood as she stalked over to him.

Stiles roared, it was unlike that of a werewolf’s roar or any other creature, it was ground shaking and had everyone freezing to cover their ears or cower from him. “YOU HURT HIM!” Stiles snarled, his voice ddin’t sound the same either it was deeper and had an ancient kind of power to it, his head jerked to the side and he snarled as he felt his whole body shift and change and grow bigger and he leapt towards Kate. Her scream was cut off as Stiles massive jaws snapped down on her, tearing her body in half; one half fell back onto the ground while the other was flung deep into he woods during from the flames that rested in his mouth. Growling as he felt arrows stab into his side, Stiles wiped his head around and bellowed at the group of hunters that were shooting at him, he felt a heat grow in his chest and suddenly flames were tearing out of his mouth and singing the hunters to ash. Hissing and snarling as he stood over Derek’s falling body protectively, Stiles wiped his tail at the hunters who dared to get close, clawed and tore at trees when they tried to run off, and thats when he spot him. 

Gerard was stuck under one of his mens bodies, he was struggling to get out from beneath the body as a gash bled from his leg. “GERARD!” Stiles howled, and he spared no moment before he was biting the man’s leg off and tearing into his flesh. He ate none of the flesh beneath him, instead he release in the screams and howls of agony as he tried to run away from Stiles. His hand buried themselves into the ground as he tried to scramble from the ground but it was no use as Stiles had bent forward and had his jaws around Gerard’s throat, suddenly the painful howls were silenced and there was only the sickening sound of bone cracking and breaking. Dropping the dead hunters mangled body back to the ground Stiles head twisted around to look down at Derek’s now human body, he felt himself grow smaller and the heat now seeped into his chest like it was waiting to be used once more. Rumbling as he stumbled over to his mate’s fallen body, Stiles fell to his knees once he was close enough and bundled Derek’s body in his arms pushing sweaty hair from his face while another hand checked over the now healing wounds.

“Hey, hey Derek. Come on, baby, it’s time to wake up.” Stiles cried, smacking Derek’s face lightly when the werewolf didn’t respond. “Derek please! I can’t loose you. Please wake up.” 

There were noises and sounds all around him but Stiles couldn’t focus on a single one, all his attention was on Derek and his heart plummeted when the werewolf didn’t respond to his words. Leaning forward to press his forehead against Derek’s, Stiles started chanting every healing spell he knew, it switched from ancient Latin to Russian to Spanish, he used every spell he could t heal Derek’s wounds faster. Laying his head on Derek’s chest Stiles sobbed in relief when he heard the alpha’s voice beating strongly in his chest, like a war drum at the end of a victorious battle, he cried out again when he felt Derek wrap his arm around him and they both clung to each other like melded bones. 

“Stiles.” Derek breathed. “Stiles.”

“God, I thought I lost you.” Stiles cried, reaching up to cup Derek’s face in his hands as he started to press kisses to his face. “I love you. I love you. Don’t leave me like that ever. Please Derek, I can’t handle loosing you.” he whimpered the last part and Derek whined as he held Stiles closer to him.

“Never. I won’t leave you again. Nothing will keep me from you, I promise.” Derek said, pressing kisses to Stiles forehead, cheek, neck and then his lips.

Sniffling, Stiles wiped his face with a went hand before laughing as he looked around to see all the dead and burnt bodies. Derek looked confused and on the verge of wanting to ask, but it turned out Scott was already there to beat him to the question. “Dude! You can turn into a dragon! What the hell!” Scott yelled, falling down next to Stiles side and pulling him into a hug, “I thought they were going to kill you, god, it was the worst just sitting there and waiting.”

Chuckling, Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder and blushed when he noticed he was naked, “Ok, first, turning into a dragon means I ruin my clothes so like can I get some clothes please?” 

A couple of the pack memebers just laughed, and it was only Mason who was kind enough to hand Stiles his hoodie. Which was small but he he’s not going to complain, he wasn’t an exhibits like Derek as the man would probably walk around in nothing but boxers or nudity all day if given the chance. Grumbling, Stiles wrapped the hoodie around his waist, and promised Mason he’d buy him a new one when he had the chance, the kid only smiled at him and said it was fine. Standing up on wobbly legs, Stiles grunted when Were held him up to support his legs and grinned when Stiles bitched about being cold. They all trudged back to his house, well, half way there Stiles growled and just jumped on Derek’s back demanding the older man to carry him all the way back since he was the one who kicked hunters ass. Derek just grinned and kissed his cheek and accepted his roll of being Stiles moving bed as they walked back.  
When they finally got back to his father’s house, Stiles rushed upstairs to pull some clothes on and scrub the blood from under his fingers, and the other pieces of gore that was on his body. He took the worlds hottest shower and scrubbed his skin until it was red, he didn’t want the smell of Gerard and Kate’s blood on him it made his skin crawl to just think about them but he let the fear slip away when he stepped out of the shower. Coming back downstairs freshly cleaned and wearing clothes, Stiles made a beeline to where Derek was lounging on the couch and threw himself onto of his mate. Hands running up and down his side to check for any injuries he may have missed, chuckling Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, “Stop worrying over me, I’m fine. Whatever you did really juiced my healing abilities. I feel like I’m young again.” Derek huffed as Stiles checked over his face, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips to calm Stiles down.

Humming into the kiss, Stiles let himself relax and fall down into Derek’s strong hold, ignoring everything else around him as he inhaled his scent. When everyone was finished being checked and things had calmed down, they all sat down in the living room.

“So, can we all turn into giant wolves?” Liam asked, looking at Derek like a puppy would when they were waiting for a treat. Intense but wiggling around impatiently. “Cause, I really want to learn how to do that.”

“No, not every werewolf can change into a wolf. My family had the ability to not only do the full alpha shift, but we could turn into wolves as well. It’s different for each werewolf to be honest, you probably won’t be able to achieve it because you were bitten.” Derek explained gently.

“Wait. You weren’t bitten?” 

Derek shook his head, “My family is all born werewolves. We have things in common of course, like the shift, the pull of the moon, but control comes easier to us and we have a few…differences.” Stiles laughed at that and everyone raised their eyebrows when Derek ducked his head and the tips of ears went red. 

A knock from the front door had everyone jumping to there feet, raising a hand to tell them to calm down Stiles looked over to Derek who had scented the air and shook his head, telling him that it was no one dangerous. Walking over to the front door, Stile opened it up to find Peter and Chris standing behind the door. He grinned at both men.

“So, where’s the fight at?” Peter smirked.

Stiles snorted, “Dude, you’re like hours late, we just finished kicking Gerard and Kate’s asses…again. For the last time.” 

“Stiles turned into a dragon!” Malia yelled from the living room. Chris raised an eyebrow while Peter gave him a look of interest, “Uh, yeah, I was just about to explain that. You guys can come join the party if you want, you look pretty tired from traveling.”

“Oh, that’s not why we’re tired.” Peter smirked, as he followed Stiles into the living room meanwhile Chris’s cheeks went red as he coughs to clear his throat.

“Ugh, ew ew ew, stop. No more. For the love of all that is holy please stop, I already heard you guys once and I NEVER want to have a repeat of that.” Stiles screwed his face up in disgust, which only had Peter grinning even wider.

“Are you sure? I haven’t even told you about what we did last week, it involved guns and ropes-“

“Stop! Oh my god! I’m going to kill you Peter, again! Just-ugh please stop! My not-so-virgin ears have heard enough!” Stiles cried, putting his hands up to cover his ears while Peter just kept on grinning.

“Uh, what is he talking about Stiles? Wait, when are you friends with Peter, of all people!?” Scott questioned, glaring between the both of them.

“Since I accidentally butt dialed him, while giving my beloved a blow job.” Answered Peter, grinning as Chris face went tomato red and he gave him a murderous look.

“DUDE WHAT!”

“Yes, yes, Peter and Chris are boning as hard as it is to believe. I don’t understand it and honestly I am so tired of Peter sending me shit about it.” 

“Wait! What did he send you!?” Chris growled, glaring at Peter while giving Stiles a scared look.

“Dude, you don’t want to know.”

“Peter!”

The werewolf just cackled and pressed a wet kiss to Chris’s cheek, “Oh, honey, you know how much of a narcissist I am. I just had to show off how good looking we were together, and Stile here was the perfect person to see.”

“Not that I had a word in this! I will never get those images out of my minds eye, ever.” Stiles whined, falling back into Derek’s arms, rubbing his face against Derek’s neck as he curled up on the man.

“This is weird, even for me.” Scott grimaced as he watched Chris sit down only for Peter to leap in his lap and wrap his arms around the older man. “Tell me about it.” Stiles muttered against Derek’s chest.

“I can’t believe we came down here for nothing.” Peter sighed dramatically, “I thought you called us so we could come help, Stiles, not so we could come right when the party was winding down. This is lame.”

“Well, we would have needed your help, except Stiles decided to turn into a dragon and finish everything without any of our help.” Lydia pointed out, raising an eyebrow towards Stiles, “Which by the way, you still haven’t even begun to explain what that was about.”

Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment as all eyes were on him now, it felt weird to be acting so shy again with all of his old friends. In New York he was loud and spastic and everyone enjoyed that about him, he could take control of the whole room with just a sweep of a hand. The supernatural seemed to notice the power Stiles had hidden beneath his skin, they would move out of his way or listen to every word Stiles had to say. It was so strange now, here in front of all these people, people he use to know, people he’s only met for a couple of days. They didn’t know the power Stiles held within him, they didn’t understand the meaning of the tattoos etched into his skin, they didn’t know of the things Stiles went through with Derek right at his side. 

“So it turns out I’m a mage, but I’m a High Mage. Meaning I have a lot of power in me, so much you could compare it to a volcano exploding or a category 5 hurricane. The tattoos are to help with my powers, keep them in control so they don’t go wild with my emotions. I didn’t even know I could turn into a dragon, really I hadn’t met one until I went into a deep meditation stay which is where I met Basil. He’s the dragon tattoo on my back, I guess it was like a test or something, I’m still unsure of what happened or if it was even real. But he pretty gave me a power boost or something?” Stiles explained, snatching at the back of his neck where he had gnarled wolves running on his skin. 

“Dude…” Scott breathed, “That is so cool. I’m actually really jealous now, I’d trade being a werewolf so I can turn into a dragon.”

Laughing at that, Stiles looked around the room and noticed the awe in everyone’s faces as they stared at him.

“So what your saying, is that you met a dragon. A real, living, breathing dragon and he just granted you the powers to turn into a dragon?” Chris questioned, his face was one of confusion but there was still that hint of awe in it. “I’ve never even seen a dragon before, but I’ve heard of their existence.”

“I had to do this weird kind of test first. I had to fight the Nogitsune again, but this time I was by myself, and everyone…everyone else was dead. I remember the Nogitsune had taken my form again, and wouldn’t stop talking about how I killed everyone I loved, and how we were going to run the whole world down in pandemonium.”

“Stiles…”

Looking up at them all Stiles schooled his features until they were hard and cold, “I know it wasn’t me who was in control of my body, but it still hurt afterwards. It killed Allison and Aiden using my own face, killed other people and hurt so many others. I hurt my own damn father!” He yelled. “But…the test helped me see past the pain and grief, it really helped to lift all the darkness that was still clinging to my insides. I feel…healed, healthier too. And for once ever since this whole crazy shit started, I feel happy again.”

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes so he could let the relief of saying those words wash over him. It felt nice to finally tell them the pain was gone, there was no longer a linger of darkness in him anymore, and he felt light, light as a goddamn feather now. Opening his eyes again he was stuck when he saw Derek smiling down at him, grinning back, Stiles reached a hand up to caress the side of Derek’s face before leaning against his chest again.

“Ugh, you too are so cute, it’s making me sick.” Malia grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Stiles and Derek who were both blushing. 

“Alright. Out. All of you. I want some alone time with my man, since we don’t have any impeding doom to deal with I really want to have sex right now.” Stiles grumbled, jumping up to open the door and shooing them all out the door.

“So rude.” Lydia mocked sighed, but gave him a wink when she left. 

“It’s good to see you again, Stiles. Even though you won’t be staying for long.” Scott frowned at the last part, but gave Stiles a hug nonetheless.

“Hey, I’ll come back for graduation, and we can all go eat out somewhere fancy and then have a video game marathon. I’ll pay this time.” Stiles grinned, which had Scott smiling back at him. 

“Sounds awesome man.” Was the reply he got back before Scott left holding Kira’s hand. After that everyone left with goodbyes and making Stiles promise to come back one in a while and show him more of his cool magic, Mason had made him promise to come to their graduation as well and to send him Stiles old Star Trek films. Peter and Chris left last after Peter had a good long talk with his nephew, they both chatted about Cora and Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he saw how much more comfortable Derek was with his no-longer-evil-uncle. When they left, Stiles closed the door and proceeded to drag Derek upstairs, kissing and groping his mate along the way.

“Rush much?” Derek teased.

“Shut up. I’ve missed those lips, and I’m horny.” Stiles kissed him, “Also, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this massive work! Right now I'm working on a Crazy rich Asians au because I recently watched that movie, and BOY does it make the most perfect Sterek au.


End file.
